Adoration And Fidelity
by ArchAnime
Summary: Full sum. inside! Inuyasha's most prized person is Kagome. He would do anything for her. After Naraku's defeat they are faced with some new difficulties, which only bring them closer.
1. Trepidation

**Adoration and Fidelity **

**

* * *

**

**Define:**

**Adoration - _Profound love or regard; The act of warship_**

**Fidelity - _Faithfulness to obligations, duties, observances; Exact correspondence with fact or with a given quality, condition, or event; accuracy; Loyalty _**

_**This will be my longest fan fiction yet! I plan on devoting most of my time and energy to it. I will make each and every chapter more wondrous than the last, using all the details my mind can create. I will read over all of my chapters and edit them before I post them **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha would give up everything to protect the ones he adores and cares for most. He is a hanyou with a dogs fidelity and a humans adoration. Put one and one together and you get a loving and loyal hanyou. Inuyasha's most prized person is Kagome, the modern girl which transcends time. **_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome are faced with some new difficulties as a whole new journey begins for them after the evil hanyou, Naraku is defeated. Inuyasha and Kagome have always gotten through their problems with mostly ease, but always before is not always after. **_

_**A true romantic tale, based on the anime hit series Inuyasha... a feudal fairy tale.**_

_**Couples: **_

_**Main - Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**_

_**Possible Others: Sango and Miroku**_

_**Shippo and OC**_

_**Sesshomaru and OC**_

_**Kouga and Ayame**_

_**(Maybe Others)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme Violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha, but I do own this storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Trepidation**

**

* * *

**

The sun arose from its hiding place behind the hills as dawn hit the lands of Edo. People awoke from their dormancy's and began their daily obligations. None of the people were aware of the harsh battle that had taken place miles away from them. None would know how many had been sacrificed and how many had risked their lives to protect the human race, to protect good, to protect the pure...

Miles north of Edo, in a large valley, bodies lay fallen on the ground. The bodies of soldiers and demons alike. Few had survived and all that _had _subsisted would never obliterate the horrible recollections of the battle. All of the living were mostly barely breathing and numb from pain and deep, open abrasions.

A young, wounded woman at the age of seventeen coughed and moved aside some wreckage so she had at least little more space for mobility. This way she didn't have to be _completely_ immobile.

"Inuyasha..." The girl moaned out, searching the area, with tired eyes, for the half dog demon she so adored. She glanced around, but all she could see was a scattered, perished, horde of bodies. She could not see the beloved hanyou she yearned so dearly to look upon. She just needed to know he was alive. She needed to know that he had not corroded like so many others around her. "Inuyasha..." She called out once again, a little louder this time. When she got no answer her heart beat a little bit faster in her chest. It was the cause of her growing concern and wanning hope.

Inuyasha had jumped in front of her over and over and over again during the battle. He had protected her, using every ounce of his power, even if it meant his own demise and aching. Kagome had hated that he had risked so much just for her. She did not want him to hurt himself for her own safety. She valued and idolized him much to much to lose him.

Kagome moved her nearly inert, fragile form. She found it very difficult. She looked around, paying close attention to every figure that lay on the ground. Her eye site was a bit blurry and she felt so weak. It even pained her to move her head from side to side, but this did not put a dent in Kagome's determination to find her companions.

So much debris covered the bloody ground that it was hard to tell whether there was people beneath it or not. Nothing moved other than Kagome and the wind. A small trace of left over miasma filled Kagome's nostrils. She winced back at the pain it caused in her lungs. Bile came to her throat, which was an affect of the nasty smell of rotting flesh.

"I.. Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly screamed this time. Her efforts were continuously futile, as no reply was heard. Tears stung Kagome's optics. She could feel them welling over her under eye-lids. A single drop slid down her cheek and onto her bloody lap. She felt so helpless and alone. The smell of the dead was disgusting and the site in itself was deathly horrifying. "Please..." She pleaded quietly, hoping in someway Inuyasha heard her and would come back to her, telling her everything would be alright.

He had reassured her before the battle had began. He had told her they would get through this and that she had to live, but was she the _only_ one that did live? She had made him promise that he would not leave her! Had the promise been broken? Shredded and smashed like many of the poor souls around her? Kagome's heart skipped another beat and then swelled in her throat.

The priestess (miko) dragged herself a little ways away from some decaying body. She tried her very best to stand up. It was very difficult for her frail self. She had much willpower and _would _do it. She would find her beloved and her friends. She would make sure they were safe and help nurse them all back to health, even if it took everything she had... even if she - herself - needed to be nursed back to health as well.

When the miko finally got to her feet she grimaced in anguish. Her breathing was scraggy and the more she moved the more irregular it became. _'I have to find them. I have to find Inuyasha! Miroku... Sango... Kirara...'_ She thought firmly. Shippo had not taken part in the battle. Kagome would not allow him to see such revulsions as witnessed within the last day and a half. _'Come on, girl. You can do this.'_ Kagome pushed herself even farther, towards the last place she had seen Inuyasha, before she passed out, around the end of the bloodshed.

When Kagome finally noticed a soft, velvety dog ear sticking out of some debris, hope flooded her heart. _'Inuyasha!' _She could not stop the joy that spread like butter from the inside out.

She wobbled over to the ear and fell to her knees as soon as she reached it. Inuyasha was there, under a demon. Kagome used all she had to push aside the demon and look over _her_ hanyou. She was so blissful to see his chest was rising up and down. The rhythm was slow and ragged, but it was there and that was all that mattered. He was unconscious, but other than that he seemed fairly fine. She was sure many of his wounds had healed over night while they were all passed out. Sadly, she could not say the same for herself.

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke softly and slowly as she placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. His ear twitched. She knew that in his slumber he had acknowledged her presence. She smiled down at him. It seemed like her first smile in forever. _'I'm so glad he's alive...'_ She could do no more. She had already over worked herself. She fell over, curled next to Inuyasha. She could do nothing else for now. She was to weak.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha opened his beautiful, drowsy amber eyes. He was immediately filled with trepidation when the smell of death and Kagome's blood hit his nose at an equivelent time. The half demon (hanyou) used his elbows for support and edged himself up a little.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha called with a dried throat. He heard a small moan. He turned his head to the side and saw the person he was looking for lying there, motionless.

Relief lavished him. _'She's alive.'_ He came to the notion, releasing his fear of her no longer walking with the living. Inuyasha could never bare to lose _this_ woman. He lost one and had dealt with it, but losing Kagome would be he demise. She was everything to him. She was _his most prized person._

Inuyasha found himself turning a little more towards the girl. His clawed hand reached out for her and traced the structure of her jaw. He had to touch her. He had to make sure she was real and alive. _'You better live, wench. Especially after all I went through to guard you.'_ Inuyasha directed the particular thought towards Kagome.

Now there was enough just sitting around. Inuyasha needed to find the others and get them back to Kaede's village before it was to late. The old woman would help them to heal fully. Inuyasha was almost positive they were all still alive. He had seen them standing when he had passed out, but he had lost trace of Kagome before he fell unconscious, so he had not known what had happened to her. So you can imagine how delightful it was to see her beside him and also breathing.

Inuyasha sat up completely and stuck his nose in the air. He would have to smell for his friends and the first one he needed to find was Kirara. She had not been hurt to badly and would assist Inuyasha in sniffing out the others and getting them back to the village.

When Inuyasha stood fully, he felt a bit dizzy. He had lost a lot of blood and used up a lot of energy during the final battle with Naraku. As the hanyou smelt the area, he comprehended that it was difficult to smell his friends over all the other blood and bodies. Kirara's smell was faint, but it was there. Miroku and Sango were nearby the feline demon, which was relieving. It meant less walking for an injured Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to head off, but suddenly felt a small weight on his ankle. He looked down and Kagome's hand was rested there. Looking at her face, he realized she was still passed out. He grinned inwardly and moved her hand to the side. He would come for her later.

Inuyasha headed in the direction of his other friends. They were not to far from him. Inuyasha could smell all of their blood, but they did not smell dead. They were just deeply hurt. They, like Kagome, would need immediate attention.

As Inuyasha reached them he looked down at the small neko (cat) demon. She had a small amount of blood dried on her, but otherwise she seemed healthy and alive. She had only battled small demons, which were never a problem for her.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of the demon. He shook her a little.

"Kirara." He whispered. His voice was evidently still fairly dry. A small whimper and 'meow' came from Kirara. The cat demon slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha was grateful to see that she was coming to so quickly. _'Good.'_ He thought. "Kirara, we've got to get the others to Kaede's. I'm going to need your help." Another 'meow' was heard in response. She was always able to understand Inuyasha clearly.

Kirara moved a bit weakly at first, but then fine. She stood up on all four paws, gawking, for a moment, at the hanyou in question.

"You'll have to transform." Inuyasha informed. "So you can carry Miroku and Sango. I'll get Kagome." Kirara nodded and 'meowed' once more as flames engulfed her small form and transformed her into her larger, more demonic stage. "Okay. Miroku and Sango are over there." He pointed to his right. I'll help get them unto your back." As Inuyasha began to make his way over to the two, he realized he was limping slighly. Glancing down at his thigh, he noticed a large gash. He cursed silently to himself. He must have re-opened it when he was moving around to get to Kirara. Warm blood began to drip down his leg. He had to ignore it.

The two walked over to Miroku and Sango's unconcious forms. The air around them was disgusting. Naraku had died a little closer to this point and his miasma was still hung thick in the air. When Inuyasha knelt down to pick up Miroku first, he noticed something in the distance.

Kouga.

Kouga was lying on the ground, passed out. His wolves were knocked out around him and so were many of his human-looking followers. The wolf demon looked pretty beat down. Inuyasha had to admit: even without the jewel shards in his legs Kouga was a pretty good fighter, of course not as good as him.

When the thought of jewel shards hit Inuyasha's head, his eyes had to widen. He had been paying so much attention to Naraku that he had forgotten all about the jewel, which should now be whole. He looked around, perplexing Kirara.

"Oh... right..." Inuyasha picked up his two friends separately and placed them on Kirara's back as gently as possible, not wanting to re-open any of their wounds, like he had his own. "Could you bring them back yourself? I'll catch up." Inuyasha questioned. The feline demon nodded and trotted, before jumping into the sky and running on the wind as a means of getting back to Kaede's.

Inuyasha growled. _'Damn! How could I be so stupid not to pay any attention to the jewel!'_ Inuyasha jogged over to Kagome. He would need her help for this. They could not risk another demon taking possession of the sacred item, which was currently so full of power and at the moment bitterly tainted. Kagome would have to purify it when they found it. It had to be somewhere around. Inuyasha reached Kagome, ignoring the pain from over exerting himself in his weakened state.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered out. He watched as she stirred. He leaned down beside her and shook her shoulder a little bit. "Kagome!" He repeated. She slowly blinked her eyes open, almost painfully. The sound of her painful moan, caused a pang of guilt in Inuyasha's chest.

"I... Inuyasha.." She mumbled as loudly as she felt possible. "You're... awake." She spoke so weakly that Inuyasha was urged to simply hold her and somehow make her all better. He felt so sorry that he did not protect her any more than he did.

"Yeah... I'm awake..." He said sadly, managing to give her a small smile. "You have to get up. I need your help."

"What.. is.. it?" She coughed, accidentally. Blood seemed to come up, but just the smallest amount. Inuyasha trembled at the mere thought of losing the girl. Naraku had targeted her throughout the battle. She had become a large nuisance to him. Her and her sacred arrows.

"The jewel. Can you sense it? It's somewhere around and I can't pin-point it." Inuyasha advised. Kagome took a moment to register his words. When she did she slowly nodded her head in reply.

"Yes... I can..." She bit down on her lip, feeling weaker than she wished to be.

"Where? Can you tell me?" Inuyasha asked. Another nod came from Kagome. There was a moment of silence. Kagome closed her lids over her eyes for the longest of seconds. When she lifted them back up, she had a stronger look in her brown orbs.

"About... twenty... feet behind... you." Inuyasha bobbed his head in understanding.

"You can rest now. I'm going to take you to Kaede's and she'll heal up all of your wounds." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's head, wipping away a stray hair from her face. He then slid that hand down, closing her eyelids for her.

When Inuyasha arose, he immediately turned and faced directly behind him. He scanned the area, but saw no jewel. He hadn't expected it to be just out in the open. The hanyou walked twenty feet or so to where Kagome had said the jewel would be. He browsed the stretch around him, smelling the harsh air.

It took a few more moments for him to finally see the jewel under some rubble. He smiled as he went and picked it up. As his hand came in contact with the smooth surface, he was forced to flinch a tad. It burned to touch it. It was so tainted and impure that the black and purple swirls in it were beginning to show around the _outside_ of it.

Lifting himself back up, Inuyasha stalked over to Kagome. He called out to her again.

"Kagome!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Inuyasha. She smiled, seeing the complete jewel in his hands. Eying the item, Kagome felt a sense of relief. It had been over two years since she had been able to see it whole.

"Could you purify this?" He quized. Kagome reluctantly sat up and groaned in pain.

"Of course." She replied finally. Inuyasha placed it on the ground and as soon as Kagome touched it, a ripple of white light hit it morphing the color, turning it a light peach. "We... finally did it..." She muttered happily. "No more Naraku... and you have the full jewel... How wonderful. Two years of hard work... it's all worth it... Inuyasha... it's all worth it, because... because... I can see you... smile again..." She finished feebly as she laid back down, needing more rest.

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. It was all worth it because she could see him smile again? What exactly did she mean? Did she like it when he smiled that much? Or did she just enjoy seeing him happy?

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek in contemplation. He decided he would have to think about this later. For now he needed to get Kagome back to Kaede's. She could get her wounds all bandaged up and sleep well, instead of in a field of the dead and dying.

Inuyasha stuffed the jewel into his haori and grabbed Kagome, pulling her up as tenderly as he could manage. He had to hold her bridal style, for she could not climb on to his back. She would not be able to hold on, for she was not awake.

Kagome moaned, moving a little closer to him. She was obviously pained that he had moved her position.

"We better go." Inuyasha said aloud. He began running off in the direction of Kaede's village. It was difficult, considering he still had wounds on his arms, legs, back, and other parts.

He leapt into the air, trying to cover greater distance. When he landed he realized his mistake. Jumping was way to over exerting. He would just have to run most of the way and simply jump on necessary portions.

As Inuyasha ran past green and brown trees, he realized he hadn't felt so free in so long. He felt so blithe. Naraku was dead and gone from all existence, the jewel was whole once more, Kagome and the others had survived...

He felt as though nothing could go wrong at this time, but than the thought of what would happen next struck him.

**

* * *

**

**This is the edited version of the chapter.**

**This chapter took a long time to write. I'm hoping it was well enjoyed by my audience. I worked hard on it.**

* * *

_**A little note about me and my fictions: **_

**_I would just like to say how glad I am that you have read this newest fiction of mine, like all my fan fictions I plan on working very hard on this one. I would also like to say that I write for my fans, but _also_ for myself. I write what I would want to read. I always take a request from the audience into consideration, but I do not always use the request in my writing._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Opinions: **_

_**I am not sure what any of you think of my fictions, or just this one in particular, but I do hope you enjoy what you're reading. If others like what I read it inspires me. Please hold back on the flames and what not. Of course, you can write whatever you wish to, I'm only asking as a favor.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: **_

_**I write many fan fictions. I am on the breaking point of being obsessed with Inuyasha. I have been watching the show for almost six years now and I have most definitely devoted a lot of my time to it. I have spent a lot of time writing fictions as well and I also maintain good grades in school, so if my chapters seem to lack sometimes it's probably because I'm tired and my heads just in a big jumble. Forgive me for that.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews: **_

_**I will not respond to reviews unless you give me your email, or ask me to. It's nothing personal or anything. It would just take a lot of time out of my day to respond to everyone. Sorry.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Trepidation means fear**_


	2. Mending Wounds

**Adoration and Fidelity **

**

* * *

**

_**I feel that this fan fiction is going to do really well. It's so far going great. I really appreciate writing it and from what I've read and since you've made it to the second chapter I think you really like what you're reading! I'm a bit to excited about this... **_

* * *

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language **_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this storyline **

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **As Inuyasha ran past the trees he realized he hadn't felt so free in so long. He felt so blithe. Naraku was dead and gone from all existence, the jewel was whole one more, Kagome and the others had survived...

He felt as though nothing could go wrong at this time, but than the thought of what would happen next struck him. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Mending Wounds**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha took a seat against the wall. Kaede had only now started bandaging Kagome up in the next room. The hanyou sighed for many reasons. Boredom, serenity, relief, fatigue. He felt so weak now. The lengthy trip to Kaede's had really run his energy low.

The day was coming to climax at this point and the sun was high in the sky. All the surroundings were peaceful. Now that Naraku was gone things could be at peace for some time, but even Inuyasha knew that that peace would not last for long. People and demons alike would come and try to overtake Naraku's possition among the demon and many of them would go to Inuyasha and Kagome, considering Inuyasha and Kagome were ultimately the ones who defeated Naraku.

Inuyasha exhaled and leaned back farther into the wall as he gazed up at the ceiling in thought. _'Damn... all of this fighting and hunting... Why do I suddenly feel like _fucking_ shit.'_ Inuyasha wondered in irritation. His whole body was shaky and his heart seemed to dwell, not knowing exactly what it was feeling. He had this forlorn feeling that was causing his belly to flip-flop.

"Ugg..." Someone moaned out. Inuyasha looked over towards the source of the sound. Miroku moved a little, in obvious pain. Neither monk, nor the slayer had awoken from the darkness yet. Inuyasha had to admit: he was a little bit worried about them. They had really fought hard. Both on a mission. They had to avenge their families and that was all that mattered to the two of them. They had protected one another, battled side by side. Their courage was greatly admirable.

"Sango..." Miroku's groaned out. Inuyasha gave him a questioning glance. When he saw a small grin appear on the monks face, Inuyasha growled, his annoyance rising. There was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that the pervert was thinking lecherous thoughts about the demon slayer.

"Even in pain..." Inuyasha shook his head side to side in disappointment. "Damn monk. Can't he get his mind out of the gutter?" Inuyasha huffed and stood up. He could not be in here. He could not be around these people. He needed some time to think. He had to straighten out his jumbled thoughts. He felt so utterly overwhelmed at the moment.

Inuyasha walked straight out of the hut. He ignored all his soar spots. He was strong and a few wounds would not stop him from getting some peace.

After Inuyasha exited the village, he felt somewhat odd. Now he was feeling even lonelier and with each step it was worse. His head was spinning. _'What's happening to me!'_ Inuyasha ran over and jumped into the one place he thought he could find serenity. The Sacred Tree.

As soon as Inuyasha was relaxed on a perch on the tree, he rubbed his temples. _'God damned Naraku must be hunting me!'_ He thought. The wind blew around the tree, causing the leaves to dance to its music. It calmed Inuyasha in the slightest of ways. A yawn escaped his lips. He hadn't realized he was so tired.

Now it was his time to think. What was bothering him? Inuyasha could not even tell himself. He closed his eyes and dug deep into his mind for the answers. All that he could see was Kagome... and then...

**Inuyasha's Dream**

_The area was dark. Everything smelt of death and suffering. The small amount of wind made the spine quiver and the heart beat a bit faster. _

_Inuyasha walked forward. He could see in the dark, but even seeing in this place was no help, considering all that was ahead of him was a dark and cold road. He wondered once more what this was about and what was going on. _

"_Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned quickly. To his right stood a form. He could not make it out. Suddenly a light shone on it. _

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered two things: what she was doing there and why she looked so melancholy. "What's... wrong?" He reached his hand out, but was stopped by another voice._

"_Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned rapidly to his left. His eyes went a little wider. This form resembled the other one, but was colder._

"_Kikyo? You're here too?"_

"_Inuyasha what are you doing with Kagome still?" Kikyo asked, her small eyes narrowing. "Isn't she supposed to be going back to her own time? Is it not time for you to come with me? Was that not your promise?"_

"_But... go back to her own time? What are you talking about?"_

"_Remember that this is not her time. This is not her land! What will she do now? What about the jewel?"_

"_I..." All these words were just bewildering Inuyasha more. He took a second to sort things out._

_This was it. This was what was bothering him._

"_Inuyasha, please don't let go!" _

"_Hmm?" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. Suddenly she was above him. She was holding on to his wrist tightly and beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Please don't go!" She screamed trying to pull Inuyasha up. Wait. Why was she holding onto him. Was was she pulling him up. Inuyasha looked down. He sucked in a harsh breath. Beneath him were burning flames, demons, and... Kikyo? "You don't have to go to hell!" Kagome was trying with all her might. The anxiety in her tone was obvious to Inuyasha. She was so desperately trying to stop him._

**End Dream**

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He rubbed his forehead. He had not meant to fall asleep. Such a dream seemed to confuse him more. _'So that's what's bothering me...'_ Inuyasha sat up and held his forehead with both hands as he bit his lip. _'But what was all that about hell?'_

He didn't know what was going to happen now. He had not thought this over. Would Kagome stay in this era with him? Would she go back to her own era? Or balance both ways?

"But..." Inuyasha thought farther into it. _'She can't balance into it, can she? Because the jewel she has to... choose...'_ These are the words which Inuyasha so dreaded. It felt like bubbles were bursting in his gut, but not just any bubbles. Bubbles filled with acid. _'I have to choose too...'_ Kagome had to choose where she was going to stay and Inuyasha had to choose who he was going to stay with. This was all to perplexing. It was to much to think about in the state Inuyasha was in.

Scratching his claws on the tree branch idly, not paying attention to what he was doing, he leaned his head over in mystification. His choice was dependent on one detail. Who did he care about most? Who did he truly love? The hanyou shook his head quickly. He was getting a migraine from all of this.

When Inuyasha looked at the tree trunk, he was quite surprised. He had surely not expected that he would unknowingly carve Kagome's name into the tree. Inuyasha examined the name for a moment and decided to leave it where it was and consider it an off-handed thought.

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree, ignoring the pain in his side as he did so. He began ambling back towards Kaede's.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome winced as Kaede tightened a bandage around her waist. She was no longer unconscious, yet she wished she was. She hated feeling the pain and burning as the medicine hit her skin to clean out her deep wounds.

"Ye must sit still child." Kaede spoke calmly as she began to apply some ointment to a slash on Kagome's arm.

"Easy for you to say." Kagome mumbled a little weakly. "How... are the others?" Kagome had not gotten a chance to see them before she had come into this room to get her wounds mended. She had not taken time to see them on the battle field either, so she was completely clueless.

"The others are fine. Ye must not worry about them and pay more attention to getting _yourself_ better." Kagome nodded. She was glad to here the others were 'fine'. It meant they were alive. That fact allowed her to relax a little more.

"And where is Inuyasha-"

"It's best to save your energy." Kaede cut the miko off. Kagome furrowed a brow at the old woman. Then, taking in a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes.

"It's strange..." Kagome said after a long term of stillness. Kaede gave her a questioning glance.

"What ales ye?"

"It's just..." She sucked in some air for energy. "That after two long years of being here our task is finally complete." Kaede nodded in agreement.

"It may be strange, but it's also good for the people. Now more can live on in peace."

"Yeah, but..." Kagome stopped herself, not knowing the words to continue. She flinched back when Kaede pressed on a soar spot. "Owe."

"Are ye worried about what to do next?" Kaede asked.

There was a prolonged silence. Everything was quiet. Only the brittle breathing of Kagome could be heard. Kaede's was to soft to pay any attention to. Kagome turned her head away from the younger sister to the person of which she was the reincarnation of.

"Kaede..." Kagome had not given any real thought to what she would do next. She would really have to talk to Inuyasha about that. It was his choice. If he wanted her to stay, she would.

Kagome loved her family. She loved Sota, gramps, and her mother, but she loved Inuyasha as well. She was _in love_ with Inuyasha and being in love with someone was more than just loving them. Kagome knew this. Her mother had taught her that years ago. Kagome would give everything up for Inuyasha. She would give up her family... her modern friends... just to be with him. So maybe she was not able to transcend time once the jewel was gone, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy. She would always remember whichever side she gave up and she would have to be happy with the one she chose. It was like that.

Inuyasha had to choose too. He had to choose between her and Kikyo. If he chose Kikyo, Kagome would go to the modern age and if he chose her she would stay with him for as long as she could. She would be by his side and make him the happiest hanyou ever to set foot on this earth.

"Kaede.." Kagome repeated. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"That's a difficult question ye ask child." Kaede took a moment to think. As she did this she took a cloth from a bucket of water and drained the liquid from it, by squeezing it tightly with her palms. It sat damp in her palm. "Kagome, If I was in your position I would probably feel confused. It would be very tough to choose between two places I love, with two separate families. You should think about the ups and down for both and in the end choose the side with the people you care for most. Fate will work its course. I'm sure you will end up happy."

"Well the ups and downs I can do, but the other part is the hard part." She loved her family dearly, but over the past years she had grown to love the others as if they were blood.

"I wish I could help ye more, but I can not. For now ye just have to rest. Release any stressful thoughts and get some more sleep." Kaede finished bandaging up the last wound and placed the cloth into the water pale again. Kagome nodded towards the old woman.

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome mumbled as she drifted off. Kaede smiled down at Kagome. _'I had once thought that Kagome so resembled the dead Kikyo, but now I see they are nothing alike. They are two totally different life forms. Both hearts were pure, yet Kikyo's was cold and untrustworthy, because of the life she had lived. Kagome's heart is warm and loving. Kikyo's eyes are narrow and filled with hatred now, while Kagome's are large and full of joy.'_

Kaede picked up the pale and exited one room and stepped into the next. As she did this Inuyasha walked into the hut. He looked like he had been thinking deeply. She should have guessed. Inuyasha and Kagome both had a lot to think about of their futures. Kaede could only hope that whichever path they chose would be the right one and would lead them into a perpetual peace and comfort.

"Hey hag, how's she doing?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Kaede could only shake her head. After all this time she would have thought enough 'sit' commands would have taught him to have better manners, but obviously not.

"She is doing well, Inuyasha. Might I recommend tonight ye and her talk? Ye have much to discuss."

"That ain't none of your business, old woman." Inuyasha said as he walked past her and entered the room Kagome was resting in.

Kagome's face seemed to hold more pain then usual as she slept. This was unusual since Kagome usually slept soundly with a look of peace and innocence on her face. _'She must be still in pain.'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked over to her.

He plopped down on the ground.

"_She is doing well, Inuyasha. Might I recommend tonight ye and her talk? Ye have much to discuss."_

He could hear Kaede's words echoing in his mind. She was right. They did have a lot to talk about. Both of their decisions depended on the other's decision. This was a very confusing matter.

Kagome moved in her sleep. She seemed a little restless. Inuyasha looked down at her, staring for a long moment. She was a true beauty. He cared so much for her. He did not know how he could ever give her up.

Inuyasha moved his hand and swiped some hair from Kagome's face. Her cheeks were pale and her usually rosy lips seemed to be lightened. She was so frail in her current states.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome for what seemed like an eternity before he closed his eyes to soak in all of the smells around him. Since Kagome was a mere two feet below his nose, she was the main thing he smelt. She had the slight smell of blood and medicines, but under that she had her normal scent. It was a magnificently warming smell. She smelt of a pure meadow, where no evil had ever lurked. She smelt so chaste, untainted.

Inuyasha's hand went and stroked her hair. It was soft and silky, but it was also a little messy at the moment. After all, she couldn't brush it or anything in the state she was in. Hell, she could barely sit up.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha looked at her face and quickly moved his hand from her hair, trying to hide the blush that quickly appeared on his face. After a few seconds, Inuyasha realized Kagome was still dreaming. "Inuyasha please don't go..." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Please don't go!" Was she having the same dream he had had in the tree earlier? "You don't have to go to hell..." She turned over.

Kagome's opened her eyes wide. Her heart was pounding strong in her chest. The sound was ringing in her ears. _'What a nightmare...'_ Kagome thought as she placed her hand over her heart. The dream made her think. Kagome took in a deep breath, she then noticed Inuyasha was sitting there, staring down at her.

"I.. Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered what he could be doing. He seemed very bewildered. "Are you... okay?"

"Kagome, can you tell me what your dream was about?" Inuyasha asked sternly, leaning forward. Kagome frowned. Had she been talking in her sleep?

"Um... no..."

"W..."

"It's nothing important Inuyasha. It was just some simple nightmare." She replied. Inuyasha looked to the side in thought. _'There's nothing simple about it.'_ He wondered if the dream was a warning of some kind. With one look at Kagome's inquiring expression, he decided to let it go for now.

* * *

**This is an edited version of the chapter.**

**Well that's the end of another stunning chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter. It's a little difficult to constantly think up new and wondrous details, but I try my very best. I really do hope you are loving what you're reading.**

**

* * *

**

_**Random Comments: (Episode: 87)**_

_**Kagome: "You want to know the truth? The real reason I want to stop is because my butts gonna fall off!"**_

_**Shippo: "Inuyasha do you want to be responsible if Kagome loses her butt!"**_

_**Kagome: "Ah.. Shippo..." (Blushing)**_

_**Inuyasha: "Alright we'll stop, but as soon as Kagome's butts better we're leaving..."**_

_**Kagome: "Inuyasha... SIT!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please stop by my profile and check out my site that I'm creating. It's going to have almost everything an Inuyasha and Kagome fan could hope for. Although, it's not updated completely yet, so please don't judge it as poor or anything yet.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mending is another word for Healing **_


	3. A Spring's Bliss

**Adoration and Fidelity**

**

* * *

**

_**I am very proud of this fan fiction so far. I noticed that many of the readers seemed to enjoy how detailed it is. I will try my very best to continue being detailed as so.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Kagome, can you tell me what your dream was about?" Inuyasha asked sternly, leaning forward. Kagome frowned. Had she been talking in her sleep?

"Um... no..."

"W..."

"It's nothing important Inuyasha. It was just some simple nightmare." She replied. Inuyasha looked to the side in thought. _'There's nothing simple about it.'_ He wondered if the dream was a warning of some kind. With one look at Kagome's inquiring expression, he decided to let it go for now.

**End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Spring's Bliss**

**

* * *

**

The night was warm and unusually calming. There were many fabulous stars in the sky, which was a leisurely velvety dark blue on this night. The air had a fresh smell, as it usually did in the feudal ages. They had no air pollution and no trash to be thrown all over the place, plus none of them could smoke.

Within a hut, where seven forms rested, was a miko known as Kagome. It had been a couple days since the battle with Naraku and her mind had still yet to settle. She looked around the dark room. All of the others were fast asleep. Miroku and Sango had only became conscious the day before.

The two had been confused at first, but it only took them a moment or so to recognize what was going on. Things had been fairly quiet between Inuyasha and Kagome, probably because neither of them wanted to get into a conversation and have it suddenly shifted to the problem at hand. Their choices.

Kagome still needed some thinking time and all this contemplating was getting on her nerves. She wanted to talk and blurt out everything she was feeling deep down. If she had enough energy she would get up and just run as far away from the others as she could, so she could scream all her inner rage and emotions out to the world and get it off of her chest.

"Let's see..." Kagome began to have recollections of the battle. What she could remember at least...

**Flashback**

Kagome ran out into the field. It was half way through the fight and already hundreds of innocents had died. The sight made Kagome sick to her stomach. She covered her nose to keep herself from smelling not only the miasma, but the dead as well.

The darkened sky loomed over head, discouraging a happy ending. With each gust of wind, more poison seemed to flow from the beast that was Naraku.

Inuyasha had wasted a large quantity of energy fighting off minor demons. Running over to the center of the area, Inuyasha went to slice through anothor hinderence of a demon. Just by glancing at him, Kagome could tell that he was holding most of his fury within. He was saving those emotions for Naraku himself, and from the contorted look on Inuyasha's face, Kagome also knew that Naraku would be in for a beating once Inuyasha faced him head on.

Kagome turned, sensing _something_. To her side, way up on a hill, was one of the last people she had wanted to see.

Kikyo. She stood there with unhappy grace. The woman's eyes stayed alert and directed towards the hanyou, Inuyasha. She would be a distraction. She always was.

From the looks of it, the priestess seemed to be just watching. She would not enter the battle and Kagome tried contemplating on why that was. She could not come up with an answer, other than the woman was waiting for a certain time to strike.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called out as she jolted towards the undead priestess, bow in hand. She began to climb the hill, once large step out of a time. Kikyo gave her a cold stare, waiting.

Kagome was forced to turn away quickly when she sensed a demon sneeking up behind her. She gasped. The demon was in the air. He had pounced for her, his new prey. She wanted to scream. She had no time to shoot an arrow. She was cornered.

"Damn!" Inuyasha barked as he sliced the demon in two. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. He followed Kagome's eyes up the hill, only to see nothing. "W..."

"I saw... never mind." Kagome's eyes dropped. She slid down and off the hill. It was time to continue the battle. The young miko knew Inuyasha was aware Kikyo had been there. He didn't act like it, but she could always tell from that look in his eyes. That forsaken, sad expression that covered his features and radiated off of his form.

"When the hell is that damn Naraku going to show himself?" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance. Kagome understood that he was just trying to change the subject to something less dramatic. "He's only sending his _fucking_ puppets and screwed up creations." Inuyasha growled a little louder. He didn't have the patience for this. It was obvious that the demon was just trying to weeken them.

"Oh no! Miroku!" Kagome cried out as her eyes came upon a demon coming up behind her friend at a rapid speed. Inuyasha's own eyes widened and he quickly went to kill the demon before he got to his ally.

That had left Kagome out in the open and vulnerable. A demon quickly came up on the side of the girl, seeing its chance. It slashed her arm before she even noticed it was coming her way. If she hadn't have been so perplexed on the Kikyo matter, she would not have been harmed at that moment.

**End Flashback**

Kagome winced at the memory and placed a glance on her bandaged arm. Though, the arm wasn't what Kagome had been most concerned about than. She had wondered what was going through Inuyasha's mind, concerning Kikyo. He had probably wanted to run off and make sure she was alright, just as he always did.

Kagome frowned. He always wanted to make sure the undead priestess was fine and that's what made Kagome know he still had some feelings for the cold miko. She sighed. Did she even have to ask him which one he would choose? Wasn't it obvious that after all of this time he would choose Kikyo? Well... wasn't it?

'_No.'_ Half of Kagome's mind told her. The more sensible half.

'_Yes.'_ Another half said. The more depressed half.

Kagome shook her head as both parts of her mind went back and forth, squabbling about whether the answer was yes or no.

Kagome suddenly got up completely. She decided that it was time to go for a walk. She paid no attention to how weak she was at the moment, because everyone knew that the power of the brain and heart was greater than the power of the body. So even though her body protested, her brain needed a walk. Her heart needed some peace.

Kagome looked around. She was taken aback when she realized that Inuyasha had not yet woken from his sleep. He usually did at the slightest of movements. She had to admit - she was glad he didn't. This meant that nothing would get in her way.

Kagome exited the hut, without looking back. She only paid mind to what was ahead of her and where she would go. She was not cold in the night's warm breeze. Thankfully, she was able to see fine beneath the bright, glowing moonlight. _'Such a beautiful night.'_ Kagome eyes sparkled. She felt so peaceful. She could easily ignore the pain with this soothing sensation.

Kagome ambled out past the village and into the forest. She was not completely aware of where she was headed, but she truly did not care. As long as she knew her way back, than everything would be fine. She had no ominous feelings that a demon was prowling around, so she felt safe. She had forgotten to bring her weapon, but it would have been no use anyway, seeing as she was to weak to pick it up and shoot an arrow at a full enough speed to harm any demons.

Something was pulling Kagome in the direction she was going and she did not know what it was. She just needed to go. She felt it was her duty. Kagome pushed past a bush and another one. The ground beneath her was full of fresh grass, which looked almost black in the night. All the trees cast down shadows that she walked right through without a single drip of fear, like she may have usually had. She trusted this place. She trusted ever last little speck of dirt. She was positive no evil had recently been to this spot. If that was the case she would have felt a more contaminated sensation running up her spine.

Kagome's heart suddenly started pounding. She had no idea why. Everything seemed the same as before. She had no bad feelings, which meant her heart was pounding because of something... good. _'What's happening?'_ Kagome wondered as she moved another few bushes to the side. She gasped.

Kagome stood, looking at one of the most beautiful things she had seen in ages. It was a hot spring, but none like she had ever seen before. This hot spring glimmered with a luminescent light. The light made it look a silky blue. Kagome's body and soul yearned to step into the liquid. It was calling to her. The spring was controlling and needing of a human body. Kagome was unable to resist this call as it basically hypnotized her.

She headed towards it, her heart speeding up a bit more. She stepped closer and closer until she had to move a single inch to be in the water. She hesitated.

"_Come..." _A beckoning order. Kagome nodded her head and stepped the last inch. With all her clothing she fell into the water, sinking down. Bubbles surrounded her as they floated to the top. She continued to sink. She was not completely aware of what was going on, but in a sense she was.

Her body stayed completely still as she stared at the source of light that floated in the shinning waters. Kagome could feel as sweet relief. All her bandages came undone and glided off her now radiating body. Her mind screamed questions, but her body ignored it this one time and allowed the feeling of pain turning to pleasure to take a hold of her.

Kagome looked at her hands. She stared at them as her cuts slowly disappeared. Amazed was just what Kagome was. She was not weirded out, just astonished. As soon as the last of her pain had fallen away, Kagome could only stare at the light. She needed to touch it. She just had to. She felt as though she could breathe forever.

Kagome swam towards the light. This time her mind was screaming, _'No. Something's not right.'_ Even after everything she had heard about not following the light, she still refused to listen. All she wanted was the pleasurable feeling of being better. All better.

Kagome's worn hand reached out slowly. The light seemed to fade a little under the hands shelter. Kagome touched the light...

She pulled it back immediately and realized she could not move. She needed air now! She had to get it and she couldn't! Kagome coughed. That was a mistake, because that had been the last of her air. Kagome looked up desperately. The top of the water looked like melted pure silver. _'Help!'_ Kagome's lungs tightened up. She was drowning! No, she couldn't. It was just to ironic. After surviving battle after battle with deadly demons she was going to die for making a mistake and drowning!

Kagome was so weak once more. She had no air. She had lost all of her energy and could not hold on any longer. She opened her eyes a tad and looked up towards the top of the spring. She saw something move. A ghostly hand reached into the water and grabbed her breathless form, pulling her out. Kagome closed her eyes.

There was a great relief for Kagome lungs as air finally entered. She kept her eyes closed, sucking in the much needed and wanted oxygen. Kagome slowly re-opened her eyes. She looked around. She was once more stunned this evening. No one was around her. Who had saved her? The spring had disappeared! Was it ever there to begin with? _'Did I pass out? Was it all just some dream?'_ Kagome asked herself, but feeling a cold chill she noticed her body was soaked and her wounds had gone away. She did not know what to think about all of this. _'What kind of spring was that? I'm healed... I feel like a thousand bucks!'_ Kagome knew this would not be the last time she would hear about or see the spring. Something told her she would know more soon, but for now she just had to be patient and wait.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Kagome looked to her side. The hanyou was looking for her out in the woods. She had forgotten what time it was. She had left without informing any body of where she was headed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out again.

"I'm here!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha stopped calling her name and headed in the direction of her scent, which was also the place where he had heard her voice.

"Kagome.. you shouldn't be out here. Your wounds..." Inuyasha stopped himself. "What?" He immediately noticed her lack of cuts and bruises and he became very bewildered. "What happened?"

"I..." It was such a long story. Kagome really did not want to tell it, but that was all she could do since that was the only explanation. "I think we should wake Kaede up so I can tell the both of you at once." Inuyasha nodded.

**Later**

"I see." Kaede rubbed her chin in concentration. "In all my years I have never heard of anything quite so strange." She furrowed her brows, going over Kagome's explanation.

"What the hell were you doing out there in the middle of the night anyway?" Inuyasha asked going into his rude, but also concerned mode.

"I just wanted to take a walk and think about some things." Kagome answered a little guiltily.

"Couldn't you have chosen some time in the_ day _for that? Or maybe you could have at least said something before leaving."

"If I would have 'said something' than you would have followed me!" Kagome retorted. "And then I wouldn't have had alone time, now would I have?"

"Feh." Inuyasha stuck his hands in his sleeves as he crossed his arms and turned his head away from the young woman.

"Kagome are you sure there is nothing else ye saw?" Kaede asked.

"I'm positive."

"Perhaps we should sleep and seek more information in the morning?" Kaede suggested. Kagome yawned.

"Actually I was thinking about heading back to my time." Kagome informed. The two looked at her as though she was insane.

"At this time at night?" Inuyasha began. Rage burning from the inside out. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stretched her arms out and into the air.

"It's been a while since I've seen them. I'm sure they're worried sick about me."

"No." Inuyasha stated bluntly, without a seconds hesitation. Kagome gave him the look that told him he better rethink that answer. He just leaned back into the wall, satisfied.

"As if it's up to you."

"When you're here you're under my protection and as your protector I say you can't go." Inuyasha declared. Kagome bit her lip, holding back a 'sit' command. She clutched onto the cotton priestess outfit, which now adorned her body. She could not wear wet clothes, after all.

"So as my protector, when will I be able to go back to my time?" Kagome asked. A brow lifting into the air. Inuyasha looked at her and leaned forward in her directions.

"Not now."

"But when?" Kagome asked. She knew quite well he would not be able to say anything because he never wanted her to return. "I mean the jewel is complete and Naraku's dead and gone. Why can't I go?"

"Because... we still have to purify the jewel."

"But I can do that when I get back." Kagome smirked on the inside. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to stay here _with you_." Inuyasha's head went back.

"Keh! As if!"

"So then.."

"Drop it, because the answers no." Inuyasha cut her off. Kagome's smirk turned to a glare.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" She screamed. The others in the hut all shifted in their sleep at the loud noises. Kagome leaned closer to the wall. Maybe he was right. It was a little late to go back, but she had to tomorrow. She just had to see her family again. She had to say goodbye once and for all...

* * *

**This is the edited version of the chapter.**

**Once and for all? What could she possibly mean by that? Has she finally made her decision? **

**If you're wondering I will try and update everyday. Sometimes it won't be able to because something will probably come up, but I will try. If that's any conciliation?**

**

* * *

**

_**Random Comments: (Episode: 126)**_

_**Kagura tries to stick a tainted jewel shard in Kagome's paralyzed form. It's reflected.**_

'**_I bear a grudge against Inuyasha... I hate Kikyo?" Kagome thinks 'That's right, but...'_**

_**Kagura - "What's happening? That shard is being repelled." 'So there are things even this kid cannot do.'**_

_**Kagome - "You're wrong..."**_

_**Naraku's baby - "She spoke... My implications have no effect on her"**_

**_Kagome - "What you're saying is totally wrong. Inuyasha can not forget about Kikyo. Even if I can bring myself to except that, in my mind, the pain is still there." Flash to Inuyasha calling for Kikyo. "However, bearing a grudge against Inuyasha and being envious of Kikyo... are feeling all humans would have! But these feelings are not to curse as you said they are. Even before all of this Inuyasha tried to run away from me when he found out how bad I felt. 'If Kikyo didn't exist' I found myself wishing that and worrying... But... all that means... is that... is that _I LOVE INUYASHA!" **

_**Inuyasha breaks through the window.**_

_**Inuyasha - "Kagome!"**_

_**Kagome - "Inuyasha... you came...?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm sure you are all aware of what a hot spring is.**_


	4. Recrudescence

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_I would like to thank you for all of the reviews! I would also like to let you all know that I will thank you every chapter, because that's the right thing to do. I can not write you all separate thank you notes, because it's a little to complicated, but I will reply to your reviews if you ask. I always take the time out on the beginning of the chapter to give my thanks, because each and everyone of you disserve it. As long as you take the time to write it, I'll take the time to reply with this thanks. _**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap: **"Drop it, because the answers no." Inuyasha cut her off. Kagome's smirk turned to a glare.

"You're suck a jerk Inuyasha!" She screamed. The others in the hut all shifted in their sleep at the loud noise. Kagome leaned closer to the wall. Maybe he was right. It was a little late to go back, but she had to tomorrow. She just had to see her family again. She had to say goodbye once and for all... **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Recrudescence**

**

* * *

**

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. She felt so good all over. She had not felt so healthy in what seemed like forever, but was merely a week. Looking over and around the hut she noticed no one was in there. This surprised her a little because she would have expected Sango and Miroku to still be resting. They had been resting on all nights and hours of the day. Kagome was, however, glad they were awake. She needed to talk to Sango about some things.

Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the hut door. She smiled as the sun beamed down on her. It seemed to smile towards her. The luscious grass sparkled with morning due and villagers worked their hardest in the fields. It was another beautiful morning.

Kagome bit her lip. It was a beautiful morning, but it would be a horrible day. On this day Kagome would finally tell her family goodbye. She would have to explain to them that she could never return. That she would never be able to see them again... And when they would ask why. She would answer them in the most truthful way she possibly could. She would admit to them that she needed to be with someone here. She loved someone here deeply. She would stick by his side. She had to stay with Inuyasha.

Kagome had made her decision the night before. She still did not know what Inuyasha planned to do, but all of her body and soul told her that she was doing the right thing and that somehow things would all work out for the better. She loved the feudal era all in itself. It was a magnificent place in so many senses. The only issues here were the demons and Kagome and Inuyasha could handle that for sure.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice called out from a distance. Kagome looked up and noticed her friend walking over to her and waving. Sango still did not have enough energy to run, but she was doing wonderful for her condition.

"Hey!" Kagome's mood brightened a little. Now she could talk to Sango like she had wanted to do. When Sango was finally there Kagome found herself asking... "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Him, Miroku, Shippo, And Kirara are all out getting a bunch of meats, fish, and rice for tonight."

"Is something going to happen?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled at her best friend and giggled a little.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you didn't know yet... Well this morning we all decided that since we were all recovering, Naraku is dead, and the jewel is complete that we should have a celebration. Miroku's going to have a small ceremony in the beginning to honor all of those who died because of either Naraku or the jewel. We're preparing a big feast for the whole village and they'll be games and we'll just have a really fun time."

"Tonight..." _'What horrible timing!'_ Kagome's mind screamed. She had wanted to spend all that night and the next day in her time saying goodbye to everyone. Now she could not. She would only be able to spend part of the day. After all the jewel was going to be purified in a couple of days. She didn't have much time.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a sad smile.

"Sango, could we talk?"

"Of course. About anything."

"Then can you come the hot springs with me? I want to talk in a little more of a private place." Sango nodded at Kagome with a worried look. "Great. I'll go get the bathing stuff." Kagome ran back into the hut.

Sango did not know what to think of Kagome's expression. It worried her. They were supposed to be rejoicing, but the miko just seemed so down. When Sango had seen Kagome first, all she noticed was that Kagome's wounds were gone, but Kaede had taken time out earlier on to explain to her and Miroku about the whole affair, so then Sango only paid close attention to Kagome's facial appearance and noticed the almost vacant look in Kagome's deep brown eyes.

Kagome came out a couple of seconds later with all the stuff they would need to take a bath and they headed down to the springs.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He had missed yet another fish as it swam by in the stream. _'Damn fish!'_ He thought as he went to claw another, but was once more unlucky.

There was already a pile of fish on the shore, but that would not be enough for all of the villagers. The more fish that were caught the more difficult it became to get them.

"Inuyasha.." Miroku rubbed his forehead as he emerged from the forest with more firewood. He piled it near the fish. They would need a lot to cook all of the fish. "I think you've caught enough. Don't forget there will be plenty of other foods. We can collect fruits from abandoned gardens and kill some meat. Plus we have pounds of rice and noodles."

"Feh.. The more fish there are the less people will need to eat the noodles and the less people who eat the noodles, the more noodles for me." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome leaned back against a soft rock as her friend sat across from her. Kagome imagined Sango would be on cloud nine at the moment, considering she had not bathed in a while, being as she had been to weak to. For the past days all she could to was cleanse herself with a cloth and some of Kagome's soap. The heat of the hot spring had to feel good.

"So..." Sango began. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Sango waited patiently for Kagome to answer. She was in no rush and knew Kagome would not want to be hurried on.

"Um... well you see..." Kagome looked down. "I've decided on which era I would like to stay in." Sango's eyes opened a bit larger in interest.

"You have?" Kagome nodded.

"I choose to stay here." Kagome finished off. Sango did not no how to respond. She was excited, sure, but she was no so sure her friend was as well. This troubled her. She wanted Kagome there, but she did not want Kagome to suffer and if it hurt the young priestess to stay in the feudal era then...

"Have you thought this through a lot?"

"I have... I mean I think I have... I need to be here. I want to. It's just... I really don't want to give up my family in the modern era.. that's all.."

"You know you don't have to stay here. We're all here to support you in whichever choice you make. We don't mind as long as you're happy."

"I know that and I would be happy here. Honestly. If I can be with Inuyasha..." She stopped herself and tried ignoring the pink tint that surfaced on her cheeks. Sango smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Kagome just bit her lip. Where else was this conversation supposed to go? What had Kagome wanted to say? Had she brought Sango here just to tell her that? Or had she wanted to hear something more? She had wanted Sango's reassuring words. She had hoped Sango would explain to her that it would all be alright and that Kagome and Inuyasha would be together in the end, but no. Hoping was not the same thing as expecting. She knew Sango could not tell her this, when Sango herself did not know what was going to happen in the future.

"Maybe... we should head back to the others now." Kagome recommended. She did not feel like just sitting there awkwardly for the next long while. It was a short bath, yes, but they had talked about what they needed to and now they had to help with festival preparations.. Well Sango had to do that. Kagome had to go back and say goodbye to her family.

Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body a little sheepishly. She felt a bit foolish that she had ended the conversation so blunt and sharp. Sango followed and grabbed a towel of her own. The demon slayer had to admit that she felt bad for the girl.

Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had all lost something over the past couple of years. Really Kagome only lost her time spent in the modern era and with her blood relatives. Sango did not think it was fair that Kagome would have to lose something in the end. Kagome had taken her own time to make her friends lives better and in return her life would become worse. Sango saw this far from reasonable. Kagome disserved better. It was sad that she would have to suffer like this.

"When do you plan on saying goodbye?" Sango asked as her and Kagome began to get dressed.

"Today." Kagome said simply. Sango looked only at her clothing as she put them on. She did not want to face Kagome's sad eyes. Kagome probably had some false smile on so the others would not know how she was really feeling, but that was one of Kagome's problems. People knew when she was sad because of her eyes. Even if her lips held a smile, her eyes held suffering. You can always see a soul through someone's eyes if you pay close enough attention.

"Are you going to come to the festival?"

"I am. I wouldn't miss it." Kagome answered.

"Kagome... I don't think you should go until tomorrow than. Wouldn't you like to spend more time with them before you say goodbye forever?"

"I do, but I need to settle things now. I can't keep letting this drag on like a river... I need to make a dam. Now." Kagome finished putting her shirt on and grabbed her stuff. She walked off right past Sango. Sango allowed the wind to blow her hair to the side as she watched her friend's recrudescence to her own time.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome walked on her way to the well. She frowned the whole time. She was putting up a dam alright, a dam between two families which she both loved. She decided on leaving without telling Inuyasha. She would explain things to him tomorrow, after the celebration. For now she just hoped he could have a good time, and not worry about her.

When Kagome finally made it to the well. She sighed. This was it. The end of her life on one side of the well. She had come to far to lose all she had gained in this time. She could see a pendulum swinging back and forth in her mind, showing her that as she sat there she was wasting time. It was best to get this over with now.

Kagome looked deep into the depths of the well. She wondered why the gods had done this. Why had they made her fall through the well in the first place? If none of this had ever happened she could be living the normal life a growing woman, but no... She had been pulled through, been cursed as Kikyo's reincarnation. She had died the day she was born, because she was born with the sacred jewel.

When she had came to this time she had put all of her trust in Inuyasha. She pushed as far as she could go. She tried so hard... got so far... but in the end she still would have to live with losing half of her heart and the hardest part was that she was the one who had to chose which side. The reason she had chosen Inuyasha was not completely obvious to her, but she knew he was the one who brought the brightest light to her heart.

Kagome lifted a leg over the edge of the well. Her heart was beating in her head and her chest was hurting. She knew why... because now was the time her heart would be ripped in two. She would leave one half in the modern era and take the other with her to the feudal era.

As Kagome lifted her other leg over she jumped. She was consumed by a dark blue light and what looked like glowing stars. She felt warm and cozy. It was always a feeling she got when she traveled through time. The comfort smothered her. When it disappeared she landed on her knees on the bottom of the well.

'_This is it. Time to say goodbye.'_ Kagome thought as she stood up and wiped the dirt from her knees. She would need to bring all of her important belongings and a whole lot of ramen and gift for the others. She did not know how she would carry it all, but that was not the biggest concern on her mind now.

Kagome looked at the rope that had hung down to the well floor. It was her way out. She would first tell her family the good news about the jewel and Naraku. She would shove the bad news on them before she left, that way she could see them smile for as long as possible. She did not have much time to be with them.

When Kagome was out she looked around the pinch black room. It smelt of old wood and dust, just like always. She got up and walked up the stairs. Biting her lip the whole time. She was considering ways to explain all of the information. The miko slid open the well house door and winced her eyes shut as the sun beamed down on her like rapid needles to her pupils.

She could hear birds chirping in the distance, singing there mid morning song. Kagome walked out of the place containing her passage through time. The closer she got towards the shrine door the more questions consumed her. _'Am I even meant to live in the past? Shouldn't I be here? Where I was born?'_ She shook her head and ran to the door. She stopped asking herself questions to ignore all the confusion. _'No, Kagome! I've made my choice. I know what I need to do and where I need to be... I told Inuyasha I would be with him forever. That's what I will do. That is what I must do.'_ Kagome could hear all of Inuyasha's insults in her mind. _'Weak human! Stupid girl!'_ Kagome slid open the door to her home... her old home...

When she walked in she was a little bit surprised that no one was there. Usually at least gramps would be there. She had no idea where they could have gone off to. There was no letter left. Nothing! This was horrible. Kagome needed them there. She had no time to waste. Now she would even spend less time with them.

"Mom! Gramps! Sota!" Kagome called running through the hallways. "Is anyone here!" She went to the front and looked out. The car was gone. _'Where could they have gone.'_ Kagome frowned. She decided to take this time to roam around the city that had been her home for so long.

She opened the front door and looked around. Everything seemed a little quieter. Mainly you could just hear cars zooming by on the streets. She left and shut the door going to the stairs that led down to the highway. It was the weekend so school kids were out and about walking the streets. Kagome could only hope she did not confront her friends. Sure, she wanted to say goodbye, but it would be to complicated explaining everything to them.

Kagome jogged down the stairs. She decided that first she wanted to visit Wacdonalds. It was surely a place to remember. Her and her friends would always go there after school and buy a soda or something while they just talked. That's where they would usually talk about Kagome's 'Selfish, Jealous, Rude, Two-Timing, Violent boyfriend' also referred to as Inuyasha.

As Kagome walked to Wacdonalds she decided she would buy a soda for old times. Deep down she wished her friends could have a soda with her. When she knew what she was hoping for in the depths of her heart she tried to change her mind focus. She decided that for now on whenever she would made a wish that she was with someone on this side of the well she would say to herself _'Well wouldn't it be even nicer to do that with Inuyasha.'_ That way she was sort of saying she was making the better choice. It was a speck bamboozling, but it would work. It just had to. It was one of her main senses of security.

* * *

**_I've decided to stop this here because it was getting a little longer than I had expected. I'm heading off to write the next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than the others to update. I got caught up in Inuyasha the fourth movie... It's the last one they're making and when I found out it was Japanese/English subtitled finally I just had to find it online and watch it. I only saw the first half so far, but I can't wait to see the other half. It's going better than all of the other movies!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**About Random Comments:**_

**_Some of you had questions about what the random comments were and stuff and about the episode clips. Well I would just like to explain they're just clips from episodes that I am putting down. Just because it would add a little comedy or romance. Oh, and the episodes will randomize._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random Comments: (Episode 3)**_

**_Inuyasha - "Hey" Kagome looks to him._**

**_Kagome - "What?"_**

**_Inuyasha - "Take off those cloths."_**

_**BOOM**_

_**Inuyasha holds his bump in pain**_

**_Inuyasha - "Hey you... why did you.."_**

**_Kagome - "You pervert!"_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Good To Know:**_

_**On the site with the Lemon Link I have posted some of my older music videos. You should stop by and check it out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recrudescence means Return**_

**_In this case Kagome's returning to her time _**


	5. Saying Your Final Farewells

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_Thank you all for your reviews. I understand that this fan fiction is not going along well with some of my usual fans. Not that they have said anything, it's just I have not seen them review for this yet, meaning they were probably not interested in the summary. I just wanted to ask you all if I should I just the summary a little? Would that make it better?_**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap: **As Kagome walked to Wacdonalds she decided she would buy a soda for old times. Deep down she wished her friends could have a soda with her. When she knew what she was hoping for in the depths of her heart she tried to change her mind focus. She decided that for now on whenever she would made a wish that she was with someone on this side of the well she would say to herself _'Well wouldn't it be even nicer to do that with Inuyasha.'_ That way she was sort of saying she was making the better choice. It was a speck bamboozling, but it would work. It just had to. It was one of her main senses of security. **End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saying Your Final Farewells**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked down the streets to her home. During her WacDonalds break she had thought a lot about every thing. She mostly thought about what things would be like in the feudal era. She would have to pack a life supply of ramen and soda. She would need a bunch of shampoo and soap. She was also print some ingredients for making soaps and shampoos out of wild plants. That way she would never have to be without.

She was not to far from the shrine now. She would have stopped at a couple of other places, but she hoped her family would be home by now. As Kagome walked down the street she tried to keep in mind all of what she was seeing. She would always want to remember what this place was like. She would tell her kids about it and they would tell their kids.

When Kagome came to the shrine steps, she sighed. The car was still not there. She hoped they would be there any second. If worst came to worst she would have to leave them all notes, which would probably be the easiest way to go, considering saying goodbye to them all would be one of the most difficult tasks she ever needed to accomplish.

The miko reincarnation walked up the steps. He legs ached to a slight extent, but not half as mush as her soul. She bit the inside of her cheek. She could not remove the frown on her face. She desperately wanted to. She didn't want the whole world to know her sorrow. She did not want their pity and she did not care for their sympathy.

When Kagome came to the shrine door she slid it opened and closed as she walked in. Since she would probably have a little more time before they came she concluded that she ought to take a bath for the last time in a real bathtub.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha stopped and rubbed some stray sweat from his forehead. It was a hot day and carrying all these bags of rice on his back was a slight hassle and discomfort. _'Fuck, it's hot out.'_ Inuyasha kept up his pace and walked into the entrance of the village. He had to bring this rice to Kaede's for her to cook. Now Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were setting up for the festival, while Kaede and Miroku cleaned the food they had already collected, and Kagome... Well Inuyasha had no idea where she could be. He would have to ask Sango or Kaede.

After Inuyasha would finish with this load of rice he would need to go and get another one and after that he would have to hunt the meat and secure the area for demons. _'Why is all of the damn work left up to me!'_ Inuyasha thought angry when he finally came to Kaede's door. He used the side of his body to push the door over, because his hands were completely full.

When he walked in the hut Kaede and Miroku gave him a glance, but then just continued what they were doing. Inuyasha piled the rice in the corner and took in a deep breath. That was a big relief on his arms, which would probably be soar later.

"How much more rice is there?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha growled lightly.

"Why would it matter to you? You're not the one who has to carry it all." Inuyasha snapped. Kaede gave him bored look. It was not like she was surprised by Inuyasha's usual attitude.

"Honestly Inuyasha... Must ye be so gruff whenever you need to help out?" Kaede commented as she chopped the head of a fish. The head was not needed in the meal. She put it in a pile with other decapitated fish. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the not-so-pleasant scent.

"So what kind of meat do we need?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Kaede's comment.

"Kind_s_. We'll need chicken, rabbit, and deer."

"All of that?"

"Aye."

"Kagome won't be happy if she finds out." Inuyasha informed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome could handle a dead animal here and there for a meal, but the thought of slaughtering so many for some party would not sit well with her.

"She'll understand."

"That's what you think now.." The hanyou mumbled as he walked out the door, heading in the direction where he would collect the rest of the rice.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome scrubbed the dirt and blood from her body with the soap and shampoo. She made sure to scrub really hard. It felt a little strange that the wounds were not there. She was still obviously confused that the spring had healed her. It was odd, but with all of the other odd stuff in the warning states era it wasn't really surprising.

Kagome relaxed back into the tub, allowing the warmth of the water to take possession of her soul. She felt numb, yet fabulous. A smile almost came to her lips. She remembered all of the good times she had ever spent with her family. She would miss them, but she was making her choice and it was the right one. She may not be psychic, but that didn't mean she didn't have a good feeling about the future. _'Momma, Sota, Gramps... I'll miss you all. But I beg of you to understand the choices I'm making.'_ Kagome twirled her fingers trying to come up with _full_ sentences about how she would explain all of this to her family and then tell Inuyasha about her decision. _'Will he be mad that I'm staying there?'_ She couldn't help, but frown again. She was giving up half a life for him. She hoped to all heaven and hell he would not be furious with her. That would ruin all of her plans. She was putting all of her trust in Inuyasha for this one.

The next thing Kagome heard was the sound of a door opening and keys jingling. Kagome smiled. _'Finally.'_ She finished getting the soap off her and rushed out of the tub. She could hear people talking downstairs. She quickly dried and put on her clothing. She wore just a normal gray, flexible skirt and a red, short sleeve, tight-fitting shirt. After quickly brushing here hair she ran down the steps. Her family was all sitting on the living room couches, talking about something unbeknownst to Kagome.

When Kagome walked in they all looked at her. They had not really expected her to be there.

"Kagome, dear you're home." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Hey sis."

"Hello."

"Mom, Sota, Gramps..." Kagome could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She ran over to them and pulled them all into a bear hug. Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"It's nice to see you too, sweet-heart."

"I'm missed you guys." Kagome said pulling away and smiling as brightly as she could stand. "There's so much we need to talk about."

"How about we talk about it over some iced-tea?" Mrs. Higurashi stood and the others all smiled and nodded. Kagome bit her lip nervously. _'Okay... tell them the good news.. spend some time with them... tell them the bad news.'_ That was what she had planned in her head. She hoped things would go well. She hoped they didn't ask her about what she planned on doing next. She didn't want to tell them so soon.

She watched her mom pull some cups from the cabinet, pull out the ice, and pull out the refrigerated jug of iced-tea. She did everything so orderly. First she took two ices and placed them into the four glassed. Next she poured the tea. After that she placed the glassed on a tray, and finally she cleaned up any spilt tea. Her mother walked over holding the tray and smiling the whole time. Kagome tried to soak in the smile. She wanted to remember it always.

When she turned to her brother and grandfather she found them smiling as well. She would remember that too... She wished she had some way to remember them forever, not only in her mind... then it clicked. A camera! Kagome had a camera where the pictures come out after the shot is flashed.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said as she rushed up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi placed the glassed on the table.

"Alright." She said. Kagome rushed into her room. She pulled out her album. She had got it when she started her journey in the feudal era. It had many pictures in it from her time spent there, but a third of the large book was empty. Kagome took out her camera. She was glad to see her mom had restocked the film.

After taking a picture of her room she moved and took them of all of the other rooms. Her family watched her do this with wonder.

"What's she doing?" Sota asked. The adults just shrugged their shoulders. Kagome rushed up and down the stairs and back and forth through the hallways.

When Kagome entered the living room the first thing she saw was the family cat Buyo. Kagome held the camera up and took a picture of the sleeping cat. The cat shot up, meowing in fear from the flash. Kagome laughed. Then she turned to her family. She got a picture of them all together and then each one separately. She sighed and picked up all the pictures she had taken. She placed them on the coffee table. She would put them in the album a little later.

"Kagome isn't that supposed to be used for the feudal era?" Gramps asked picking up his iced-tea.

"Well.. yeah.. but I just wanted to take a few picture of you guys to show the people there. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course it is honey." Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter the ice tea she made for her.

"Thanks." Kagome took a big sip.

"So would you like to explain to us what all the good news is?" Mrs. Higurashi sat on the long couch with the others. Kagome sat on the one-person couch.

"Oh.. that's right. I almost forgot." The young miko put down the glass of iced-tea on the counter. "Well Naraku is finally dead... and the sacred jewel is finally complete." She watched as smiles slowly glided onto the faces of the people before her. They were quiet for a moment.

"That's great sis!" And then they all began hugging, kissing, and congratulating her. Kagome laughed and took another picture of them all looking so happy.

"So what will you do now?" Gramps asked the one question Kagome could not handle. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know." She lied. Now the joyous faces turned to frowns.

"You don't?" Her mother questioned. Kagome shook her head no. Kagome gulped. It became quiet for a little while..

"Um... mom.." Kagome began. "Would you mind taking me to the store? I have to restock for my next trip to the feudal era."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Mrs. Higurashi stood up. "I'll grab my purse. You go wait out in the car.

**Later**

Kagome stuffed up a couple back packs with things she would need. She would have to make more than one trip back and forth between the modern and feudal era. Her mother and other family members were curious of why she would have needed so much stuff from the store and why she was bringing so many bags back to the warning states time.

Kagome kept an eye on what she was doing and tried to ignore the bewildered gazes of the people she would leave on this day. She did not know how she was going to say goodbye forever. Goodbyes were so complicated and heart-breaking, but she had to do it soon. She had to say her final farewells.

Kagome frowned. She could no longer hold a fake smile on her face. It was so saddening. She felt as though she was in some sort of drama movie. Kagome zipped up her last bag and placed it with the other ones.

"How come you're packing so much?" Sota asked. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Um.. I need to talk to you all about something very important." Kagome crossed her arms behind her back. She had had so little time with them, but it was better this way. The sooner she left the easier it would be.

"Al.. right..." Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the ground. Sota and gramps stood behind her.

"First you need to know.. you'll have to understand what I'm going to say. I've given this a lot of thought and made my decision. There's no changing it, so please don't try." She took a moment to soak in the expressions of the people before her. They seemed more worried than anything. "The jewel... the jewel is what allows me to pass back and forth through the well..." She stared into one pair of eyes at a time. "If the jewel is gone then I no longer have any methods of time travel. In other words I have to choose between now and then..." She knew that they were beginning to understand where she was going with this, because their faces slowly became horrified. "I love you all so much." Kagome finally looked down, not being able to withstand the looks everyone was giving her. Their stares were so deep and they were digging into her soul. She could feel tears burning her eyes. "So, so much." Kagome's teeth began to chatter in fear. Her bangs shaded her eyes. "But I love Inuyasha as well..." Kagome closed her eyes tightly and tear slid down her cheek. "I love him. I do. I need him... I'm sorry..." Kagome sucked in a scarce breath. "But this will be the last time I can ever be with you all again..." Everything was silent. Only the ragged breathing of all the humans in the room could be heard. Kagome no longer had anything to say. This was it. Her goodbye. She had to leave now. She could not bare to see them so sad. The young miko looked up at them. They were all frowning and Sota was biting his lip, trying not to cry.

"Kagome..." Sota walked a little closer to his sister. "You're leaving forever?"

"I..." Kagome flinched her head back a little. "Am." Another tear slid down her other cheek. Sota looked down at the ground. He began to whimper. He was losing the person he admired. Gramps looked away. He felt so sorrowful. Perhaps it was to much for an old man like himself. Kagome's mother just took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"We understand." Mrs. Higurashi said. Everyone looked at her. "We will miss you. There is no need to be sorry." She smiled. For the first time Kagome could see her mothers smile was false. She could see tears brewing in the middle-aged woman's eyes. "If you honestly love him there is nothing we can do." She stood up and walked over to Kagome giving her a bear hug. Kagome hesitantly wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Oh mom." Kagome hugged her mother tighter and began to cry into her shoulder.

**Later**

Kagome sat there. She cried and cried and cried and cried. She felt so lonely and lost now. She had left her time for good five minutes earlier. She was just sitting on a patch of grass now that was in the middle of the forest. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. _'Momma, Sota, Ji-chan...'_ She cried even louder at the mention of their names. She was crying so hard now and it felt nice. If felt like she was crying out all of the pain. She tried to stop herself so her eyes would not become swollen for the others to notice, but she could not.

Kagome pulled out there jewel. Her whole body trembled. In fear, anger, anxiety, and anguish. _'You stupid thing! Everyone who comes in contact with you is always harmed. How can something so pure be so evil?' _Kagome squeezed it in her hand and placed it back in her pocket. She continued her tear-fest.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned quickly at the echo of familiar vocal cords.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wiped off her tears quickly. Inuyasha was standing there with a package of rice slung over his back. He was giving her an inquisitive look. "W.. what are you doing here?"

* * *

**I'll end it here.**

**

* * *

**

_**Sorry:**_

**_I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was just so busy with this new anime I'm into. Please forgive my selfishness._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**From here on:**_

**_I'm not so sure where I plan to go with this fan fiction, but I do know it will be a true work of art that I'm almost sure all of you will enjoy. So keep reading and telling me what you think._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random Comments: (Episode 13)**_

_**"He's dripping in sweat." Kagome said and took out a handkerchief to wipe the injured human Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't wake you up did I?" Kagome asked, pulling the cloth back.**_

_**"No." Inuyasha turned his head away from her. " Kagome?"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Tell me something. Why were you crying?"**_

_**"You mean back in the other room...?... Because I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to... die."**_

_**"You shed tears for me. Cried for me. Kagome if it's not too much trouble, may I lay on your lap." Kagome nodded. **_

**_Moments later Inuyasha's head was on Kagome's lap. Kagome was blushing as she wondered why her heart was pounding so much._**

"**_Kagome..." Inuyasha began. "You smell kind of nice." _**

"**_Hey wait a minute! You always say how you hate how I smell!"_**

"**_I did." Inuyasha turned his head towards her a little more. "But I lied."_**

_**

* * *

**_

**For those who don't know Farewell means goodbye.**


	6. Hard To Be Blithe When You’re So Down

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_Thank you again for your reviews. Honestly I don't have much I can say this time around. Other than the usual 'I hope you enjoy this chapter'. Please go to my profile and check out my Inuyasha site labeled 'My Site'. I've updated the gallery and wallpapers section._**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Kagome?" Kagome turned quickly at the echo of familiar vocal cords.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wiped off her tears quickly. Inuyasha was standing there with a package of rice slung over his back. He was giving her an inquisitive look. "W.. what are you doing here?" **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Hard To Be Blithe When You're So Downhearted **

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I..."

"And why the hell are you crying?"

"I... I wanted to come out here for some peace and I... am crying because I'm just so happy that everyone can finally be happy." She lied. Inuyasha gave her an x-ray stare. He was looking right into her soul. He could smell her lies so he glared deeply.

"Why are all of those bags there?" He asked allowing the pack of rice fall to the ground.

"I went to my time. I wanted to bring some stuff back... in case I was planning to stay a while." That time it was really close to the truth.

"You're lying." Inuyasha kneeled before her. His face mere inches from hers. Kagome bit her lip as she stared into his transparent, amber eyes. He was staring straight through her. He had never done this before... and he was so close. Kagome tried to look away, but she couldn't. He was pressuring her mind. His own eyes pleading for the truth.

"I... am not." Kagome finally looked down. The lock in their stares had been broken with the key of lies. I angered Inuyasha that she still could not trust him with the truth. His eyes softened a little.

"Yes... you are. You can't hide the truth from me woman. I can smell your deceitfulness towards me right now."

"It's not deceitful!" Kagome yelled. She gave him a dark, and annoyed look. She did not notice the simple thing that Inuyasha did. A single tear was dripping down her face. This surprised Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself realizing there was nothing he really could say if Kagome was going to keep refusing the truth from him.

"K..."

"I'm not!" Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed a little. She cried into him. "I'm not..."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said softly with a frown. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and why she was crying, so he could help her. He always felt so helpless in these sorts of situations. He could always battle off a demon, but when the hurt was coming from the heart there was really nothing you could do. Inuyasha finally draped his arms around Kagome and pulled her in.

Kagome felt so foolish. She was crying into him and he had no idea what was wrong with her. She was not going to tell him yet. She would do that tomorrow when they purified the jewel. For now he needed fun and if he knew she was suffering so much he would not allow himself to. For now this simple gesture was enough to calm her nerves. Her cries became whimpers.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha ordered calmly. Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She answered. In all literality it was the truth. The was nothing _wrong_ with her. She was just sad because she would never see her family again. Since it was the partial truth Inuyasha did not smell lies.

Inuyasha pulled away from her with an annoyed breath.

"Baka." He mumbled. He was blushing a little. He felt a little embarrassed that he had hugged her. There was so much tension between the two now it was almost making him sick. "Come on back to the village and start helping with the preparations." Inuyasha grabbed the rice and walked off. Kagome stared on after him. _'Was it really worth giving up? Should I really give up my family for Inuyasha? Does he even care for me the same way I care for him?' _Kagome stood up and wiped some dry tears from her face. She then dusted off her bottom. _'It doesn't matter now. I've said goodbye to them and now I'm here. I should try to live happily.'_ Deep within her she felt that that was impossible. She would never be the same person without her blood to support her. She was stuck in a world of demons and wars. She was stuck away from all of the people she had loved since she was a young girl.

That's when Kagome realized... she _had_ given it all up. That was saddening, but what was important was _why_ she gave it all up. She gave it all up for the hanyou. Her _heart _had chosen this path for her. Could your heart be misleading? No, not Kagome's. Not now.

Kagome picked up all of her bags. She swung one around one shoulder and two around the other. She headed off towards the village.

**Meanwhile**

Miroku finished cleaning the last fish as he threw it into the pile. He wiped his forehead and was careful that his fishy hands did not touch his face.

"We're going to have to start on the rice now." Kaede informed as she pulled out the first sack of rice Inuyasha had brought in earlier. She opened the top and was glad to see it was fine, fresh rice. "We'll need something large to boil all of this and ye are going to need to bring lots of boiling water." Sango walked in with Shippo on her shoulder at that moment. She seemed a little worn down, but had a great big smile on.

"We're finished!" Shippo informed excitedly. Kaede and Miroku smiled.

"Good now ye must help Miroku with the rice." Kaede stood and handed Sango the package of rice. Sango moaned in agitation. This was only more work. "Ye must not complain. After all it is your celebration. It's time for excitement." Kaede patted her hands together and walked out the door.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" Sango asked. Shippo shrugged his shoulders and replied.

"Maybe she wants to find us more work."

"Shippo!" Sango whacked his tail. "That's rude."

"What is?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut. The others all looked at her.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped over to her shoulder and hugged her.

"Where have you been lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat and gave Sango the 'what should I say' look, but she looked at her friend she found her frowning.

"Kagome. Could you come with me?" She asked, completely ignoring Miroku's question.

"Um... sure." Kagome dropped all of her bags and placed Shippo on the ground. She followed her friend out of the hut. "Is something wrong?" Kagome questions as they walked farther and farther away from the hut.

"Kagome... I'm worried."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is there a demon?"

"No. I'm not worried like that. I'm worried for you."

"But why?"

"I know you said that you chose this because you wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but are you sure he's worth what you're sacrificing?"

"Of course. He's worth the world to me..."

"You shouldn't have done it."

"Hmm?"

"You should have never decided on this before asking him. I'm concerned that he won't stay with you Kagome. You have to talk to him." Sango stopped and stared into her friends eyes waiting for a reply.

"I will... tomorrow." Kagome answered. "Before I purify the jewel. You don't have to worry about me." Sango was a bit surprised at Kagome's tone. Kagome seemed to be giving her a colder look than usually. That had never happened between them before.

"Is... something wrong?"

"Ah... No." Kagome looked away from her friend. She just felt so childish. She felt as though she was being scolded or lectured about her own decisions. She decided it was best not to get angered at her best friend. "I'm sorry. There's just a lot on my mind." Kagome walked off past Sango. The slayer looked on as her friend left once more. _'Kagome.. be safe.'_

**That Night**

The celebration was great. All of the villagers had dressed in their fanciest kimonos. Everyone was dancing, eating, and playing games. Laughter echoed throughout the small residence.

Sango and Miroku were laughing out as they danced together in goofy ways. A couple villagers were playing some old feudal instruments for music. Sango was dressed in a special kimono. It was Light blue with green leaves on it. She had also changed her eye shadow to match the leaves. Miroku was also in fancier clothing. He was wearing a black, light blue, dark blue, and white traditional two-tone haori.

Inuyasha had - of course - chosen to where nothing more than his fire-rat haori, but Kagome on the other hand had been giving a special kimono for being such a main link in the quest and being such a kind miko to the villagers. Her main Kimono part was such a dark red that it almost looked black. It was lined with a lighter red. The obi tie was red with pink flowers. The ends of her sleeves matched the obi tie. She had worn her hair up in a slightly messy bun, with a thick piece of hair hanging to one side of her face and she wore light pink eye shadow and had glossed her lips.

Speaking of Kagome... Kagome had managed to climb up upon a hut's roof. She was staring at the villagers having their party below and occasionally looking up to the stars to admire them. She looked so nice, but she felt so miserable. She was supposed to be having a good time here like everyone else, but she couldn't. It was just to impossible. She sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the roof top. She looked up into the dark, night sky. She could see the faces of all of her family members and modern era friends. _'I'll miss you all.'_

"Kagome!" Kagome sat up when she heard someone calling her name. She looked around and noticed Inuyasha in the crowd. The other scents were probably confusing him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome waved her hand in the air to try and snag his attention. Sure enough he looked over and up at her. He gave her a scolding look as he jumped over and landed beside her.

"Woman! You can't keep running off like that."

"Oh really...? I was under the impression I could make my own choices."

"Ha! Who gave you that idea?" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome just let out a deep and annoyed breath. "So... what are you doing up here anyway?"

"I wanted to be alone for a little while..."

"You get enough alone time. You don't need it when you're supposed to be having... unalone time." Kagome giggled at Inuyasha little lack of correct grammar.

"Unalone time, eh? Well maybe you should be the one spending some 'unalone' time with the others. You're usually the one wondering off to be by yourself."

"Most of this damn thing is in your honor. You shouldn't just sit up here."

"Since when do you care?" Kagome looked down at the villagers. "And it's not _mostly_ in my honor. It's for everyone who helped _me and you_ accomplish this task. Which includes Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede."

"Task.. more like mission."

"It doesn't matter. Which ever way." Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and leaned her head on her knees. Inuyasha looked over to her only to blush. The moonlight was hitting her face at the perfect angle. Her lips were glossy and welcoming and that sad, lonely look on her face made him yearn to comfort her. His insides seemed to twist. Oh what he would do to simple hold her at this time. "They seem like they're so happy... Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara that is..." Kagome smiled lightly. She could feel some tears coming on. "I'm so glad for them. Finally after so much suffering they can be happy again." Kagome gave Inuyasha a bright smile. He could smell the tear slide down her cheek and it seemed to sparkle beneath the stars. "And you can be happy to..." Inuyasha tensed. Happy. Could he really be happy now? After all the pain and battles would he be happy?

Kagome looked back to the villagers and wiped the tear. She had hoped it had passed as a joyous tear, but in all factuality it was a tear of longing. She wished she could be so blithe as them, but it was hard to be blithe when you're so downhearted.

"What's... wrong?" Inuyasha never did well with tears. He would have thought Kagome would be happy about all of this, but she - of all people - seemed the most depressed, which was highly unusual. In fact she had seemed this way the whole day Inuyasha had been near her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha looked confused and gave Kagome speculative look, wondering if he should dare answer yes. The look in her eyes clearly signified it was not the smartest thing to do, considering the question was probably important and dramatic and hard to answer. Inuyasha finally nodded. "I..." Kagome looked low and her bangs shaded her eyes. "I want to stay with you Inuyasha. I don't want you to slip away from me... but if you will I need to know... I need to know something..." Kagome gulped. She was blushing a little. "Do... do... you love me?"

_**

* * *

**_

**_My, my how cruel of me to end it there. Ha. Well I just could not pass up such an opportunity. By the way I would like to say that these chapters don't seem more dramatic to me, where they might seem annoying to you and that's because I'm ALWAYS listening to music while I write and the sad songs inspire my writing._**

_**Oh and forgive me for making this chapter so short.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**About the definitions:**_

**_At the end of each chapter I always define the title just in case some of you are confused, because usually I have someone complaining and asking if the title is a word or now. Just to allow you all to know all the words I use are real words. Whether they are Japanese or English. The only word so far that I can think of that isn't a real word is the 'unalone' word I created in this chapter.

* * *

_**

_**You should stop by my site!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random comments: (Episode: 151)**_

_**Kagome leaned her head on her knees as she held them to her chest.**_

**_Kagome thoughts - 'Ah, man I'm horrible. I'm mad at myself and I let it out on Inuyasha. He probably hates me now.' Looking up Kagome sees Inuyasha in front of her with his back turned to her. _**

**_Kagome - "What do you want?"_**

**_Inuyasha - "Are you still mad?"_**

**_Kagome - "You're no going after Kikyo?"_**

**_Inuyasha - "When I was by myself at the foot of the mountain I ran into Hijiri-sama. Although it was just a human form that Kikyo was controlling. The real Kikyo had been consumed by Naraku's shouki, and her life was running out."_**

**_Kagome's thoughts - 'So he knew.'_**

**_Inuyasha - "What kind of condition... was Kikyo in?"_**

**_Kagome - "She was injured and asleep. However, since I could purify the shouki she's okay now." Inuyasha finally turns to Kagome._**

**_Inuyasha - "You were the one who did it?"_**

**_Kagome - "Yeah."_**

**_Inuyasha - "I see."_**

**_Kagome's thoughts - 'That's right. He's worried.'_**

**_Kagome - "Inuyasha don't hold yourself back." Inuyasha quickly turns and faces her completely._**

**_Inuyasha - "I won't go!"_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Yes, I know that was long random clip. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the whole Hijiri-sama ordeal you'll just have to wait and see._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Blithe means happy**

**Downhearted means depressed**


	7. For Your Bliss

**Adoration and Fidelity**

**_Sorry about the wait to update. I was caught up in some stuff and school is starting soon, which I'm really dreading. Since I live in Florida school starts at the beginning of August. I really wish I could move back up north. School doesn't start until September there._**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"Inuyasha..." Kagome took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha looked confused and gave Kagome speculative look, wondering if he should dare answer yes. The look in her eyes clearly signified it was not the smartest thing to do, considering the question was probably important and dramatic and hard to answer. Inuyasha finally nodded. "I..." Kagome looked low and her bangs shaded her eyes. "I want to stay with you Inuyasha. I don't want you to slip away from me... but if you will I need to know... I need to know something..." Kagome gulped. She was blushing a little. "Do... do... you love me?" **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: For Your Bliss**

**

* * *

**

(Inuyasha and Kagome's theme begins to play)

"W.. what... do you mean?" A bright red blush appeared on Inuyasha's face. That was the last question he had expected to be asked. He did not know how he could possibly answer such a thing. "Baka!" Inuyasha stepped back reluctantly. He was angry at her for asking him that. She should have known that he was not the type to answer that rightfully. Inuyasha watched an even larger frown appear on Kagome's face.

"It's just.." Kagome looked down at the ground. She did not want to cry in front of him anymore. It would only cause him to worry. "I just... was curious.. I mean..." She bit her lip. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. He could feel his insides trembling. Kagome cried silently.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned down in front of her again. He stared at the side of her face. She was looking away from him, avoiding eye contact. A war waged in her mind and then she turned to him. She was not frowning... she was smiling?Inuyasha wondered why she could possibly be smiling.

"I'm sorry." She wiped away the tears quickly and tried to make an even bigger smile. "That was stupid of me to ask. I feel like such an idiot." She looked up at the stars. _'I should have known he'd react that way...'_ Kagome thought to herself. She wondered deep down in he would ever answer such a question truthfully.

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome, examining every facial expression she made and every movement of her eyes. He felt guilty. Maybe he should have just pushed aside his hard outer covering just this once... It was to late now.

**The Next Day**

Instead of cleaning in the morning the group had stayed up late into the night and into the early morning to clean up all of the mess the festival had left behind. They had been so tired and warned down, but as noon approached they realized they had to wake up. They had something important to do today. They had to purify the sacred jewel.

Kagome was the first one up. Her heart and head worked together to bring her to wake before the others. She wanted to visit the well before purifying the jewel. She would not go to the other side, but she still wanted to stare into it, if only to calm her soul a little.

Kagome walked down to the well. She knew many villagers were still sleeping, because of how they had stayed up late to help with the cleaning as well. She was glad that she would not have to confront anyone on the way to the place that allows her to transcend time.

The young miko entered the clearing with the well. Her heart seemed to tighten in her chest. This was the last time she would see it able to carry people through time. She ran this time. She slid to a stop at the beginning of the well and looked down into it. It looked just like a normal, plain well, but it was definitely far from that. This was the well the made bones disappear when they were dropped into it, giving it the name 'The Bone-eaters Well'. This well was the only link through time that had ever existed. It was the thing that permitted Kagome to meet Inuyasha and her other companions in this time.

"Goodbye modern life..." _'That was the life that I was supposed to live. That was the life I had always thought would be mine. Just a normal teenage girl going to school and preparing for college and a job later on. A woman who gets married and has two kids with the man she loves deeply. That was what I had dreamed my life would be like, but it seemed fate had a different roll for me, Kagome Higurashi, to play.'_

**Meanwhile**

From the tree Inuyasha watched Kagome stare down into the well. The wind was blowing silently around him and his eyes were filled with curiosity. _'Why does she just stare into it? Isn't she going to go back to her own time or something?'_ Inuyasha did not understand this. He had not understood why she was so sad yesterday and why that sadness had continued on until today.

"Has she made her choice?" Inuyasha's mind flashed to Kagome's sadness, aloofness, and many bags. He was starting to understand what this was all about. He was understanding why she had asked that question yesterday. She wanted to know... She needed to know whether or not he cared about her. Inuyasha had been so busy concentrating on other things yesterday that he had forgotten about the whole affair with the jewel. "Is she going to stay here than?" Inuyasha felt relief and sorrow at the same time. He had wanted Kagome to stay there, but as he watched her he noticed how sad it was making her. He did not want her to suffer this way for him. He could not allow this to happen. He wanted her to be happy no matter what... no matter how sad it made him.

He understood exactly what had to be done. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He walked slowly out into the clearing. His legs felt like stone as he walked. So much of him wanted to stop, but he could not. This had to be done.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha's voice had never been so shaky. Kagome gasped and turned around to see him. She had expected him to be asleep still. He was frowning down at her. She did not know what to say. She had hoped he would not see her here.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing here?"

"I followed you." He answered bluntly. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her. She gazed deep into his eyes. Inuyasha's lips felt numb. Everything seemed to be going by at an irrational speed. Kagome swallowed the next lump in her throat.

"Why...?" She felt her heart skip a beat as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and slammed her body against his in a strong embrace. She felt dizzy. This was familiar. What was he doing? "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha held her a little tighter. "Be happy.." Kagome wondered what he meant by that and then she realized why this whole thing was so familiar. _'No!'_ Her mind screamed. Inuyasha pulled away from her and pushed her back. She noticed the gleam in his hands and recognized it immediately as the sacred jewel.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome grasped onto his haori so she would not fall. She held on tight and held her head to his chest as tears sprung from her eyes. Her heart pounded in fear. If he sent her back she would never see him again. She could not let that happen. She would hold onto him just as she was doing now. "Please don't!" She cried faster. Her heart was hurting more now than it did yesterday. The thought of losing Inuyasha forever was much to much to bare. She would have an emotional breakdown. "I want to stay with you... I want to stay here. Don't make me leave! Please..." That was when she noticed the fact that Inuyasha was just standing there. His body was trembling. He was afraid of letting her go. _'So how come he is trying to send me back?'_ Kagome wondered as she continued to hold onto Inuyasha's haori, but pulled her head back to look up at his face.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha was not facing her. He was sorry for this. He felt guilty. He felt heart-broken, but Kagome could not stay there. It was dangerous and he would not allow her to suffer without her family. He had lived without a family and it had turned him cold, he could not let the same thing happen to Kagome. Sometimes it was better to have someone physically distant, than emotionally.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You'll be happier there. In your own era. That's where you belong." Inuyasha's hand grasped the one that was holding onto him. Her eyes opened a little more when he pulled her hand off him. She felt so open and helpless. Kagome feared what his next movement would be. She could not fight him. If he pushed her it would be the end. She had to stop him.

"No! I'll suffer if I have to leave your side!"

"You're already suffering for leaving _them_. You have to go back. You _will _be happy."

"You don't know how I'll feel." Kagome shook as well now. She was crying harder. She did not want to go back. She only wanted him to be happy about her decision to stay there. It seemed destiny was not going easy on her. "Sit!" Kagome screamed out.

THUMP

Inuyasha went slamming into the ground, quickly letting go of Kagome's hand so he did not bring her down with him. He did not growl. He just laid there with his face in the ground, completely aware of how Kagome was staring down at him in angry tears.

She leaned down and pulled the jewel out of his hand.

"Inuyasha... I have made my choice. By trying to stop me you only made me hurt more... I am not going back there. My farewell was forever. Why can't you just understand that I want to be here?"

"For your bliss..."

"What?"

"I want you to go back for your own bliss Kagome.." Inuyasha pulled his face out of the ground and looked at her. Kagome gulped. She gave Inuyasha a look which he could not determine.

"My bliss is here." She said holding out the jewel and staring at it. _'I wish for the jewel to no longer exist in this world. Be purified. That is what I want. Please grant this for me.'_ The jewel glowed in her hand and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. She was shattering all of her chances of going back to her own time now. She did not understand what she was giving up.

"Kagome, no! Not yet!" He wanted her to think this over more. She needed to be happy and rushing things never helped anyone. His words came to late as the jewel whitened and disappeared in Kagome's hands. Kagome took a deep breath and opened her palm, which was reveal empty. _'It's finally over.'_

"Inuyasha I am going to stay in this time, but that doesn't mean you have to stay with me. You still have a decision of your own to make." She reached her hand down and scratched his fury ear before getting up and walking away.

Inuyasha finally sat up. His own decision? That was right... He had completely forgotten. He had been so into whether or not Kagome was making the right choice he had forgotten he had a choice to make here as well. Now that Kagome had chosen to stay he had a fairly good idea of what he wanted deep down, but he also had a good idea that someone would end up hurt here and that was not what he wanted. Perhaps he needed to give it just a little more thought.

Inuyasha stood up fully and looked on at Kagome's diminishing figure. Since she had chosen to be with him in this time she would be in danger concerning demons and all. She would need protection. She would need him. It was selfish of him to think that he still had a choice to make. His choice was already made for him and he could not complain. He did not mind the fact that he would be able to spend the rest of his time with Kagome and he did not mind that Kagome would no longer leave for tests, but he did mind the fact that Kagome would no longer be as happy as she once was. One of Inuyasha's joys was to see the modern girls smile. He loved being able to see her purity and smiles that were so real on dark and cold days where he could feel nothing, but sorrow and hate for the world. She was the only one who was able to heal him. He needed to tell her how much he truly cared about her. He wanted her so dearly to know...

Inuyasha walked off in the same direction Kagome had gone. He was now sure of it. He wanted to stay with Kagome. Kagome was the choice he was going to make. Kikyo was no longer in the picture for him. Perhaps making Kagome go back to her time was not the way to make her joyful, maybe all he had to do was stay with her for her bliss.

Stepping through the woods he did not really know what the others would think of the fact that the jewel was now gone. They would probably all go their separate ways and try to rebuild their lives that Naraku had ruined. Was this truly the end? Was this the time that they could all be freed from their horrid past and hardships.

Inuyasha had had such a lonesome life as a child, but he was no longer alone. He now had friends to cherish and be cherished. He knew he himself could be glad, but the others had a lot to reflect on.

**Two Days Later**

Inuyasha looked away from the others as they all ate. Kagome was not sitting close to him like she usually did. In fact she had seemed more distant lately. It was making him feel very uneasy. The others were as quiet as ever and Miroku had not even dared sneak a pinch at Sango's bottom.

There was a lot of tension in the room and _no one_ liked it, except for Kagome - who seemed to be paying attention to nothing other than her food and own thoughts. She sipped the broth from her soup and placed the bowel on the ground.

"Excuse me for a little please. I'll be right back." She stood up.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'll be right back." She repeated and walked out. Inuyasha growled a little and turned back to his food. He heard breaths of relief from the others in the room and then gave them confused looks.

"Wow, Kagome seemed really scary tonight..." Shippo said with a little shiver. Miroku and Sango nodded.

"What are you talking about? She's been like that for the past two days." Inuyasha informed.

"Yeah, but tonight... we should just give her some time to be alone." Sango said as she took another bite of soup.

"No we shouldn't. We should find her, bring her back, and then ask her what the hell is up with her."

"She's left her family for good Inuyasha!" Sango glared at his insensitivity.

"She did it on her own. I told her to go back! But she purified the jewel instead and walked off!"

"You... you told her to go back..." Sango slowly turned her eyes narrow on him. "You baka! So that's why she's been so tense! How could you?"

"What?"

"You told her to leave when she had already chosen to stay! Inuyasha, that's cruel!"

"What the hell are you blabbing on about? I only told her to go, because she'd be happier there."

"No, she told me that she had chosen to be here to be with you and yet you... you.. ugg!" Sango placed her food down and stomped out in aggravation of Inuyasha's lack of brain use.

"Why does everything always get blamed on me?" Inuyasha asked, but not to a specific person. He growled and then put his own food down, suddenly realizing _all_ of what Sango had just informed him. She had said Kagome wanted to stay to be with him! Kagome wanted to _be with him_. This was new news to him. He was excited and also a little angry that Kagome had not just said something earlier.

**

* * *

**

**_I'm real sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been getting into so many new anime's and now that school has started back up I barely have time to write at all!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My user name:**_

**_I changed my user name because of the fact that I now love other anime's and I want to write fan fictions for them. I can not put other anime's romances under the user name KagomeLuvzInuyasha, because that's based on only one anime. It's too specific._**

_**

* * *

**_

**_I have updated my site a little so please don't hesitate to stop by and if you want to watch some of my music videos just go to the site where my lemon link is posted._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random Comments: (Episode: 48)**_

**_Inuyasha - "Kagome, I could never trust anyone before I met you, but you cried for me... You were always there for me. It was fun being with you and you made me feel comfortable. However, I can't be having fun and relaxing. Kikyo was... Kikyo came after me and lost her life. It's only right that I repay her with me own."_**

**_Kagome - "Yes, I can't compare with Kikyo. After all... I'm still alive. I though a lot about Kikyo too. Kikyo and I are totally different. Even though it's said that I am Kikyo's reincarnation. But I am not Kikyo. My heart belongs to me. But you know, I understand one of Kikyo's feelings. It is the same as mine. Inuyasha, we both share the desire to be with you again."_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Just to let you know I get the random comments from Japanese episodes that I have saved on my computer. Since it's Japanese, English translated the words don't fully match the English versions._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bliss means Joy**_


	8. Choosing Between Adoration And Fidelity

**Adoration and Fidelity**

**_So you're all aware... Just because this chapter is about the title doesn't mean it's anywhere near the last chapter! I know sometimes people - like me - for example put the title for the last chapter, but this is just going here for my own reasons. _**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"Why does everything always get blamed on me?" Inuyasha asked, but not to a specific person. He growled and then put his own food down, suddenly realizing _all_ of what Sango had just informed him. She had said Kagome wanted to stay to be with him! Kagome wanted to _be with him_. This was new news to him. He was excited and also a little angry that Kagome had not just said something earlier. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Choosing Between Adoration And Fidelity**

**

* * *

**

It had already been an hour since Kagome had left. Inuyasha's patience had already gone way out the window. The others sat in annoyance as Inuyasha tapped away on the ground.

"Perhaps you should go and find Kagome, Inuyasha. She could be in danger." Miroku suggested, holding in his own irritation. To everyone's surprise Inuyasha got up right away and walked out. No stubbornness included! As soon as he was out the door all the remaining beings in the hut let loose a sigh of the aggravation the hanyou had been causing them over the last hour.

"I wonder what could be taking Kagome so long anyway." Shippo said in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure she's fine." Sango pat the kit on the head and smiled at him. "She probably just wanted some time to think... alone."

"So it probably isn't the best idea for Inuyasha to go to her, but..." Miroku continued. "He is worried about her, so hopefully he shows some civility towards her when he finds her." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Meanwhile**

'_Stupid girl.'_ Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome's scent. She was close by and since there was no scent of blood or tears he wasn't really worried. Truth was he hadn't been worried at all. He knew the whole time she was alright, because her scent was in range of his sense of smell the whole time. He just couldn't stand to be without her.

The night was a little closer now. It was midday. There was a small chill in the air, but nothing to catch a cold over.

Inuyasha stopped where Kagome was. She was facing away from him, towards a stream. Inuyasha knew she acknowledged his presence even if she was refusing to look his way.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing out here so long." He sort expected her to bite back, but she didn't... She just pulled her knees to her chest and tears sprung from her eyes. "Hmm?" Inuyasha had not expected the fresh smell of salty tears that had hit his nose.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." And he had of course not expected her to cry him an apology. "So sorry..."

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" He started faltering with his speech and steps. "No... no crying!"

"I'm such a baka." She cried. "I've been so mean to you lately. I don't know why. I... I care about you so much. It's just... I'm afraid. I'm scared that you'll leave me and I'll lose you."

Now as expected these words were surprising Inuyasha more and more. His heart was swelling. He felt a little guilty for being so happy when Kagome was so down.

"I'm here because I want to be with you, but I'm acting so selfish... being so sad about leaving my family... when it must be making you feel so bad." Still she continued. "But... but please don't be, because I love you so much that... it hurts when you're hurting." _'She... she said she loves me...'_ Inuyasha had never had so much hope in his once completely enclosed heart. He felt so secure. He smiled at Kagome's confession and finally found the courage to walk forward.

Kneeling down Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind. After being together so long, this gesture was not as embarrassing as it used to be. They had more trust in one another than they could ever have in any other.

"Kagome... you're right. You are a baka..." He pulled her in a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I would never leave you." _'No, never.'_ At this moment Inuyasha felt so much love for Kagome. In no part of his mind did he have any dreams of leaving Kagome. He had no desire that involved being without her and he had no hopes that this moment would ever pass. Now more than ever he knew he wanted to be with her forever and for always.

Kagome was relieved by his worlds. This was the point when she realized she was in his embrace. Blushing, she found she couldn't pull away. _'He's... so warm.'_ She thought contently. His presence being so close to her warmed her heart and made all of her regrets disappear.

"Oh, Inuyasha... thank you." _'No, Kagome... thank you...'_

**Later**

Since Kagome was now feeling happier than she had throughout the past few days she decided to make Inuyasha some ramen an hour and a half before dinner. She knew he always got bored and hungry before dinner time, so he would appreciate her supplying him some ramen, which he had been having sparingly since the well was closed.

Everyone was out doing their on thing and that included Inuyasha. Chances were he was sitting in some tree napping. He usually did that on days when no battles took place.

Kagome didn't mind bringing the ramen to him personally. If she was lucky they could even have a real conversation...

Coming to a stop at the Sacred Tree, Kagome looked up into its branches. She knew Inuyasha would probably come down on his own at the smell of both ramen and her.

"Inuyasha!' Kagome called up into the branches. She said no more as Inuyasha came down from the tree and a single leap. He looked at her and crossed his arms.

"What?" He took notice to two things right away. One, the fact that she was smiling. Two, she had a steaming cup of ramen in her hands that she was holding out to him.

"I thought you'd be hungry." Her smile glowed and Inuyasha blushed, excepting the soup and holding it close. As he held it he looked down into it and then curiously towards the girl. "Plus, I wanted to thank you for earlier." This time it was her turn to blush. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Umm... I was just being such a baka and you... you've changed, Inuyasha."

"Feh!"

"And I'm grateful." She kissed his cheek, both blushing. Kagome had been hoping to talk to him a little more, but figured he'd want to eat, so she turned around, intending to walk off.

"Stop." Inuyasha's stopped her with his command. She turned to him once again in wonder. He was still blushing.

"What is it?" She could sense his discomfort and hesitation towards whatever he wanted to do or tell her.

"Ah... Never mind." he looked away from her and down at his ramen again. Kagome was a little disappointed that he still found it hard to say what he wanted to her, but she knew it wouldn't take much more time for him to crack and finally open up to her completely. She sighed and continued walking away.

"Kagome..." Kagome stopped at that cold and familiar voice. It came from not just behind her, but from behind Inuyasha as well. Fear clasped her heart and squeezed tightly. It was just like her nightmare had began. She turned in haste. Inuyasha was also now facing towards Kikyo. "Stay girl."

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha trailed off. She was staring at him, waiting... expecting, but for what? Was Inuyasha the one she came for?

"You seem surprised, Inuyasha. I came. Were you not expecting me after Naraku's defeat?"

"I..."

"I had hoped that you would have come and searched for me. I appeared during your battle with Naraku for a reason."

"Kikyo..." Was all Inuyasha could repeat. Kagome began to worry and Inuyasha could sense it. He dropped the bowel of ramen. It splattered to the ground. It's tiny thud was ignored by the three standing there.

"Come with me Inuyasha. With a dogs fidelity you must stand loyal to your word." She was right! Inuyasha had forgotten that he had already pledged his life to Kikyo. He no longer had the _right_ to make a choice.

The dog hanyou could not bring himself to look towards Kagome. He knew she was standing there waiting and watching. He could sense how jumbled her emotions were.

"Why are you hesitating, Inuyasha?" Kikyo's rage grew and you could hear it clearly in her tone. She gritted her teeth. It was of her hopes that he would come with her happily, but that wasn't the case. Kikyo decided to influence his decision a little more by approaching him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"She's right, Kagome." Kikyo stopped and Kagome's body completely froze.

"She's... what?" Kagome took a step back. It was all to much to hope for. How could she have ever expected Inuyasha to choose her over Kikyo.

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha in an embrace and Kagome hissed from the pain in her heart. A light appeared around Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I have to stay loyal to my word." Inuyasha finished closing his eyes. A whole opened up beneath him and Kikyo. Kagome wanted to cry. Was this it? The end? After this would she never see Inuyasha again?

"No," Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha, stop!" She didn't know why she felt so childish now, as if what she was crying over was pointless. She ran forward and slid. The hole Inuyasha and Kikyo were going into was slowly getting deeper.

Kagome wouldn't let this happen. Inuyasha was everything to her. She would not allow him to be taken so easily. She reached down and grabbed his haori that clung to his shoulder. He looked up at her teary face in surprise.

"Please, don't go. You don't need to go to hell." Kagome tried convincing him. He looked away. "Inuyasha." Why did he seem so far from her grasp and why did he have to ignore her in such a way?

"I have..."

"No, you can live on. It's true you have a dog-demons fidelity, but you also have a humans adoration!" Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise. "Don't you... don't you..." She closed her eyes. "Love me! And Miroku, and Shippo, and Sango, Kirara, and Kaede!" Kagome let a tear slip from her eyes. She was crying out of pure fear. She was so scared of losing Inuyasha and so close at the same time. She remembered this from her nightmare. "Don't you love me as much as I love you?"

Inuyasha gasped. Now he was being pulled in two different directions. Since what Kagome said was true... about his adoration, he had to choose between adoration and fidelity.

"Kagome..." He hated to see her cry. He felt so bad seeing her there. She was shaking out of fear as he was getting pulled farther and farther away from her. She was so scared and all he wanted to do was hold her and rid her from her fears. All of them.

"Inuyasha, get that girl off you." Kikyo ordered. "Unless of course you want her to die as well...?"

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha struggled with his emotions. He knew what he wanted, but he felt sorry for Kikyo. "Kikyo, let go..." He mumbled. Kikyo's eyes widened and Kagome's as well. "I've changed my mind."

"It's to late for that." Kikyo replied, pulling on him tighter.

"No! It's never to late!" Inuyasha pulled away and jumped out of the hole. Kikyo glared at him.

"Inuyasha! You must keep your word!" Kikyo told him. The hole stopped growing larger.

"I can't go with you. I want to live on. I need to be here."

"You fool." Kikyo allowed her soul gatherers to wrap around her. "As if I will allow you to get off so easily. You forget the only reason I exist once again is to take you with me to hell. I will not give up just because _you_ refuse. If the girl is the problem, perhaps she is the one I should deal with first." With that said she lifted into the sky and floated away. The hole in the ground closed with her exit.

As soon as she was out of site Inuyasha felt a pressure on his back. _'Thank gods...'_ Kagome thought to herself as she hugged Inuyasha. Her heart was still pounding. She had been so close to losing him there and if she hadn't said anything he wouldn't be with her right now.

"I'm... so glad." Kagome mumbled into Inuyasha's back. "I thought... I was so scared."

"I know." Inuyasha grabbed her hands that were wrapped around him and pulled them off him, turning to face her. "We should get back to the village now."

"You're right. The others are probably worried." Kagome released her hands from Inuyasha's and stood up. She dusted off her skirt and gave Inuyasha a smile as she left.

Kagome stopped upon passing the bowel of soup spilled on the ground. She leaned over and picked up the bowel. It saddened her that Inuyasha had gotten so close to leaving her for Kikyo, but the important thing was that he didn't.

* * *

**_One of the reasons it takes a little longer for me to update is not only school, but also the fact that I have so many other fan fictions that need to be updated including the new one that a lot of you seem to like... 'Tender Passion.'_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Does anyone have any idea on what I should do with Kikyo. I really never had anything planned our for her character. I just knew she would appear here and there and cause some conflict, but I've got no serious plans for her and I don't really want her to be the main bad person like she is in some fan fictions._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Questions:**_

_**I would like to know what you think is the cutest way for Inuyasha to act...**_

_**Protective**_

_**Pouting**_

_**Brave**_

_**Dramatic**_

_**Etc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random Comments: (Inuyasha: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass)**_

**_Kagome - "I love you. I love you as a half demon Inuyasha."_**

_**With these words Inuyasha slowly began to change from a demon to a hanyou as he held onto Kagome.**_

**_Princess Kaguya - "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you hesitating?" She chants something and Inuyasha digs his claws into Kagome's arms. Kagome winces._**

**_Kagome - "How can I stop him from transforming?" Inuyasha yells out fighting with himself and Kagome looks up at him as a tear falls from her eyes. She leans up, creating an idea and kissed his bottom lip._**

**_Sango - "Kagome..."_**

**_Princess Kaguya - "Now, release the beast that lies within you. Give me that young girl's body."_**

**_Kagome's Thought - 'Inuyasha... we always want to be together, don't we?' Inuyasha's eyes finally turn back to the amber ones they were. He releases Kagome's arms and all chances of him turning into a demon shatter._**

**_Princess Kaguya - "What is happening?" She looks up to see Inuyasha close his mouth over Kagome's in the light kiss they shared._**

**_Inuyasha's thoughts - 'Kagome.'_**

**_Shippo - "What is this?" Inuyasha and Kagome separate and stare at each other._**

**_Kagome - "Inuyasha, you're alright now, aren't you?"_**

**_Inuyasha - "Kagome!" Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome's head. "Idiot, you're always so reckless... I'll stay a hanyou a little longer for you."_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Adoration means Love**_

_**Fidelity means Loyalty **_


	9. Provisions

**Adoration And Fidelity**

_**Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. **_

**_IMPORTANT: Oh, and you know how I am also writing fan fictions for the anime series Naruto? Well for those who don't know what it is I am highly recommending it. It's great and it starts in English Saturday - September 10th, 2005. SO WATCH IT! I've only seen them in Japanese, but I'm looking forward to seeing them in English. It's got an awesome romance and it's just so totally awesome. It definitely ranks up there with Inuyasha. You'll see after watching some episodes. It's funny in the beginning, after the first two episodes. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap: **"You're right. The others are probably worried." Kagome released her hands from Inuyasha's and stood up. She dusted off her skirt and gave Inuyasha a smile as she left.

Kagome stopped upon passing the bowel of soup spilled on the ground. She leaned over and picked up the bowel. It saddened her that Inuyasha had gotten so close to leaving her for Kikyo, but the important thing was that he didn't. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Provisions **

**

* * *

**

**A MONTH LATER**

Inuyasha wiped his forehead off as he dug another wooden plaque into the ground. The day was hot and humid. It definitely wasn't the type of whether to want to build a hut in. That's right... a hut...

Inuyasha had decided a half a month ago that he would build Kagome a home. After all it was the least he could do after all she had done for him. She had saved him from going to hell, taught him trust, and stood by his side though the thick and thin.

He would build her this home so she had a place to stay other then Kaede's. He was trying to build it as much like Kagome's modern home as possible. He didn't really want her to think about her what her modern life was like, but he also knew she would appreciate it more if she had at least a peace of her past.

Kagome had no idea he was making her a home of her own, but he knew she would be very grateful. Inuyasha made sure to center it between trees so she would had the cover of branches and so he could sleep in them at night to keep watch over her. He didn't expect she would want him living with her no matter how much he would like to.

Kagome had been helping Kaede out lately and playing with the children. She seemed a little happier now than she did a month ago. Inuyasha was glad about that. It was nice to see her smile often. Her smiles always made him beam, whether it was to himself or to the world.

Inuyasha stopped his work, deciding that was not only enough for the day, but also for the main structure of the hut. Now he needed to start building stuff for the inside of it. He would do that tomorrow, but he knew that Kagome would not want him gone for long. She would wonder what he was doing and come looking. He couldn't have her finding out about this little secret until it was all done. He wanted her to be really surprised.

**Later**

Arriving back at the village Inuyasha immediately noticed Kagome's smell was not as near as usually, so he decided to follow it and see what she was up to. After all he had nothing better to do.

Following his nose Inuyasha stopped at a field of wild flowers not to far from the village. Kagome was kneeling down with a basket in one hand, as she picked flowers with the other. She was smiling and looked very content in what she was wearing.

She seemed to notice Inuyasha was watching her because she stopped what she was doing and slowly turned her head to look over at him. A small wind blew making both Kagome's and Inuyasha's hair flow with it and seem so natural with their forms. They looked beautiful to each other.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a gentle smile and stood up, placing the last flower in the basket. She used her hand to place some hair behind her ear.

"Hey there!" Kagome greeted happily, approaching Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha was in a daze from the site of her he had to shake himself back to reality and quietly mumbled a reply.

"Hey."

"I was just getting different types of flowers that Sango wanted."

"What'd she want them for?"

"She wanted to pick her favorite kinds to decorate around her wedding ceremony for her and Miroku." Before Naraku's defeat Miroku had proposed to Sango and she had agreed to marrying him and bearing his children after Naraku was defeated. (A/N: That really happens in episode 130.) They had finally made the plans for their wedding and were going to be married in less then a week. All that was left were the decorations. "Oh..." Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"What's with you?"

"It's so exciting."

"What is?" The two began walking back to the village side by side.

"The wedding, baka. It's so romantic! Weddings are so beautiful... and pure."

"What's so great about a stupid ceremony?"

"It's not just any ceremony." She smacked his arm lightly for his foolishness. "It's a ceremony of joining. It makes it so two people can be together and can be like that forever... committed."

"You don't need to do all that to commit. All you have to do is mate with demons. Why do humans need to make it so complicated?"

"Mate... as in like animals do?" Kagome blushed. Mating was basically just... to put it bluntly 'doing the do'. Inuyasha didn't bother answering her question. He just ignored it and continued walking. "Well maybe humans make it so much more complicated because they want others to know that they're eternally joined. It's better to do that to tell just everyone..." She blushed. "About what you and your partner do in personal times."

"It's only important that the two know. Who cares what everyone else knows or thinks?" Kagome sighed at Inuyasha's stubbornness.

"You're right Inuyasha. Humans do make things complicated."

**Meanwhile**

Sango was feeling really nervous that it was so close to her and Miroku's wedding. To tell the truth she was more scared than anxious. She was so worried that things would go wrong, like they usually did when someone finally had a sense of peace and joy.

It was time for everyone to move on and this wedding would help symbolize that. Eventually her and Miroku would have a family and the past could be put behind everyone. At least for Sango and Miroku that was.

Sango just didn't know if she was ready for this. It seemed to be happening so fast. It hadn't even been that long since Naraku was defeated. Her body was tense with fret.

She noticed a presence coming her way and looked towards the door. Miroku entered and Sango tried giving him a smile.

"You look worried." Miroku informed. Sango nodded to him and took a seat against the wall.

"Just a little nervous about the wedding."

"Ah... I see." Miroku returned her smile and went over to sit beside her. "Nothing will go wrong. In the end things will work out the way they're supposed to. The gods will make it that way. Whatever you do... fate has the deciding choice in the end."

"I know that. It's just... weird. How come I have to marry a pervert anyway?"

"You're the one who said yes." Miroku grinned and moved his hand down.

BAM!

Of course even at a time like this Miroku had to be perverted. Now he had a red mark on his face to prove how lecherous he truly was.

**Later**

Inuyasha leaned against a tree with his arms crossed as he watched the woman help spruce up the spot where Miroku's and Sango would be eternally wed. Even after Kagome's small explanation he did not understand the point of it all. It was just ignorant to him, but still... humans seemed to admire it so much.

A part of him wondered - if he wanted to be with Kagome for real - would he, too, have to go through with the ceremony. Since Kagome seemed so excited about it all, he imagined they would.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to rid those thoughts from his mind. He should not be thinking about him and Kagome being together like that. If they ended up together he could think about that, but for now they were just really close friends, no matter how much he wanted more... it was Kagome's choice whether they went farther than they were now.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from where she was standing. Inuyasha looked up from his thoughts towards her. Her face was a little contorted in annoyance. "Could you help me with this?" She asked from afar as she gestured towards the wedding arches. Inuyasha placed his clawed hands on his waste and sighed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha stalked over to where Kagome was standing and a small relieved smile appeared on her face when Inuyasha excepted helping her out. She rubbed a couple beads of sweat from her forehead. Her and Sango had been working on this stuff all afternoon. They had even skipped out on dinner. They wanted to get as much done as possible. Tomorrow Kagome and Sango would have to go out and get some special foods to make and the day after that the wedding would take place.

Everything seemed to be going by in a rush, but that's how things seemed to have been going ever since Naraku was defeated. So it didn't bother them much. It just meant they could move on with their lives sooner.

Making his way to Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed one of the arches and pushed it farther into the ground, so it would stand straighter.

"There."

"Could you get this one too?" Kagome asked pointing to the one next to him. He nodded and did the same thing with that one.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Are you done now?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms again. He took a glance over at the demon slayer who was sitting down and playing with some flowers, trying to figure out which ones paired of the best.

"Yeah." Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha, towards Sango a little. "Sango! We should head back now. You need your rest. You can choose that tomorrow." Sango looked over at Kagome and nodded, understanding her friend was getting tired.

"Alright, you two can go ahead. I'll be here a little longer." Sango turned back to the flowers. Kagome indicated her agreement with a bob of her head. Inuyasha and her began to walk back to the village. It was already late, so most - if not all - of the villagers would be fast asleep.

**In Front Of Kaede's**

Sitting against Kaede's hut wall Kagome smiled in serenity. It was a warm night, which was odd, considering winter was now beginning. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, completely silent. She wanted to talk and yet she did not want to break this beautiful silence.

Sango had not returned yet. She had now been gone for twenty minutes longer than Inuyasha and Kagome. The two had chosen to wait up for her outside Kaede's hut. It was actually Kagome's idea, but Inuyasha did not want her out there alone, so he had agreed to sit with her and give her some company, which was kind, but odd of him.

In the night only the crickets could be heard singing, along with the quiet rustling of the leaves and branches in the wind.

"I wish that it could always be this nice at night..." Kagome whispered gently. Inuyasha stopped looking ahead of him and turned to her.

"Hmm?"

"It's just such a comfortable evening. Don't you think?"

"Feh. It's just like any other night."

"No." Kagome gave him a gleeful smile. "It's not. Tonight is nicer. Better." She turned back away from him and looked ahead as she grabbed his hand. She felt him tense up for a moment, but after another few seconds he calmed. The small blush on his face was hidden in the nights shadow, but not from the moon's glow. "Tomorrow..."

"What about it?"

"Tomorrow night is the new moon." She reminded him.

"Yeah."

"I'll be here if you need me."

"Like I would need a human's help."

"Since you _are_ going to be a _human_ tomorrow it might be a smart thing to do."

"Feh, whatever." He tensed immediately as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt warmth in his stomach and burning on his ears. She felt so close to him right now. Now more than ever. It gave Inuyasha a good feeling. His body relaxed a bit and he almost brought himself to wrap an arm around Kagome's shoulder, but his stubbornness did not allow him to and instead he just closed his eyes and allowed Kagome to lean against him. If he was lucky maybe she would fall asleep and he would get to carry her back in.

From a little ways away Sango came walking down the path. She could see the two sitting there and she stopped herself for a moment. Part of her wondered why it wasn't them getting married. It was obvious how much they cared about each other and how comfortable they were with one another. At least it was obvious to the people around them. Inuyasha and Kagome were born to be together and that was clear to Sango. She just wished it would become clear to them as well. They deserved that much.

Continuing moving forward Sango regretted that she would have to disturb the couple, but she couldn't just stand there all night. Inuyasha's ears twitched when she was a few feet away and he opened his eyes. Kagome followed doing the same thing.

"S... Sango..." Kagome yawned. She realized how close she was to Inuyasha in front of Sango and pulled off of the hanyou quickly. "Y... you're back! What took you so long?"

"I couldn't get the colors right." She giggled. "I guess I never was the artistic one."

"Did you end up with the right colors in the end?"

"Yeah." Sango clasped her hands together and smiled optimistically. "Well don't let me interrupt you two." She jogged past them and into the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other embarrassed looks and decided it was time for them to go to bed to.

**Early That Morning**

At the sound of someone shuffling a sleepy hanyou slowly began to wake from his slumber. His eyes opened and he took in the smell of fresh morning air.

The first person he saw when he opened his eyes was Kagome. She was sitting down and playing with something. He could not see it clearly until he removed the blurriness from his eyes.

She was holding some flowers and stems.

"What... are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was slightly started by the new voice. She glimpsed over her shoulder towards Inuyasha.

"You're awake."

"How could I sleep with all the noise you were making?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Kagome blushed slightly. "I was just making these." She held up a ring of flowers.

"What's that for?"

"My mother taught me how to make these when I was a little kid. Isn't it pretty? I made it with some of the extra flowers I picked." She took the ring and placed it atop Inuyasha's head. "There, perfect fit."

"I'm not wearing that."

"You already are." She watched as Inuyasha reached up to take it off, but grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Please keep it. I made it for you and I worked so hard on it." She gave him these pleading, undeniable eyes and he groaned. Moving his hands he slid the ring down his head and unto his neck instead. He could bare with it there. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome kissed his cheek, both blushing.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Yay! They're getting closer and closer as the chapters go on. This is going really well don't you think?_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_It'd be nice if you visited my site and told me what you thought about it so far. It still needs some work though. I made some ICONS that are good for all the messengers. They're Inuyasha and Kagome icons. On my Inuyasha and Kagome site the page where you can find them is titled "Icons". So check it out if you're interested._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random Comments:**_

_**(Sorry, but none for this chapter. Maybe next time.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Provisions means Preparations**_

_**In this case the beginning preparations for the wedding and the home Inuyasha is making Kagome.**_


	10. A New Moon, Another Mistake

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_I'm so grateful of all of my lovely reviews. Seriously without you guys I'd be nothing. Without my first reviewers I would probably have not gotten much more readers, so I have to be obliged to them especially. Hint for the fans: The chapter after the next chapter will have Miroku and Sango romance, PLUS Inuyasha and Kagome romance. It'll be fun to write. I have it all planned out. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"You already are." She watched as Inuyasha reached up to take it off, but grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Please keep it. I made it for you and I worked so hard on it." She gave him this pleading, undeniable eyes and he groaned. Moving his hands he slid the ring down his head and unto his neck instead. He could bare with it there. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome kissed his cheek, both blushing. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: A New Moon, Another Mistake**

**

* * *

**

It was a slightly frigid noon. At this point you could tell winter was just beginning. So many people were working to make sure their fields were safe from the harsh winds and snow that winter brought along. The sky was a dim blue and the sun only peaked out from aside the clouds.

Kagome and Sango walked along the streets of a marketing village. They were getting the foods for the wedding. Sango was a bit worried that tomorrow wouldn't be the nicest day and the wedding would have to be held off. Sure she was nervous, but she was also excited and just wanted to get this over with.

Kagome didn't mind the weather at all. She loved the snow. She loved all of the seasons, because to her they all had there own little wonders to them. Summer had no school and a nice warmth to it. Spring was the season where new life sprouted all around. Fall was beautiful and it smelt wonderful, plus there was a bunch of leaves to play around in. As for winter there was the snow and the holidays.

"Sango, I'm going to turn here. There's something I need to do. Could we meet back in the front of the village in a little while?"

"I could just come with you..."

"No, please? I really would rather do this on my own, but thanks for the offer." Kagome waved Sango goodbye as she ran off. The female demon slayer just shrugged her shoulders and began walking in the opposite direction that Kagome had gone off.

Since Kagome no longer seemed so down about leaving her family, Sango wasn't really worried about her friend. She still worried that Inuyasha would end up hurting her, but she was beginning to see that there was a good chance that that would not happen. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be drifting closer and closer, rather than farther apart, which was definitely a positive. _'Eventually...'_ Sango thought to herself. _'They'll get married.'_ She giggled quietly to herself. _'Maybe even soon.'_

Sango now began to question why her friend had wanted to separate from her. What could Kagome possibly get that she needed to get alone? Was it something for someone else? Like her or Inuyasha or Kaede? Did she not trust Sango with the truth. _'Or maybe she just wants some time to think.'_ Sango decided so as not to get angry with her friend for keeping a secret from her.

**Meanwhile**

It was just about done. Inuyasha had been working on this since early on that morning when Kagome gave him that flower ring thing. He was finally almost complete with her home. He even added in a few things to surprise her. She would be so happy. Inuyasha decided that, even if it was going to be finished today, he wasn't going to show it to Kagome until after Sango and Miroku's wedding. Right now Kagome didn't need any distractions. She was busy.

Inuyasha didn't know about whether he should tell Kaede or something and see what she thinks would be the best way to go about it or just show Kagome when planned and be done with it.

The hanyou was a bit disappointed that there was no electricity in this era, because he knew Kagome would have fell head over heals if he could get that for her, but sadly he knew nothing about electric waves and electrically powered items. So he would have to leave things the way they were now.

It was a beautiful home, indeed. It would have to be considered the nicest home in the warring states era. Definitely. Anyone who saw it would be amazed. Over the past half month Inuyasha had added all he could that was necessary. He had even gone all the way to Totosai's and gotten some of his mothers old blankets and decorative accessories for the inside. Kagome deserved that stuff, plus it wasn't as though it was coming to anyone's use by just sitting there in an old trunk. His mother would like someone as pure as Kagome to have her old things and Inuyasha was sure of that.

A part of Inuyasha had wished Kagome would have the chance to meet his mother, but that was simply wishful thinking, considering she had died many, many years ago. When he was around five or so, he couldn't remember to well.

Crossing his arms the hanyou took one last glance at the home. It was safely guarded, so he had not estimated that anyone or thing would come and discover it. He would make sure Kagome was the first person to see it. His inner puppy was beginning to burst with excitement at how Kagome would react to this. He could see her glowing smile in his mind, all of the pain she had ever felt disappearing, like it had never existed in the first place.

**Later**

_Running in the darkness only fear could be felt by the small child. No one was there with him. No one was there to help him escape this misery that he was feeling now... this loneliness. _

_Demons chased after him, shouting harsh and nasty words towards him. They called him words he was all to familiar with at this point. _

"_Half breed!"_

"_Tainted blood."_

"_Dirty dog."_

_He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong. These demons would only continue to tease him if he showed them his weakness. He had to show them strength, but that was a difficult task when he had no strengths. _

_Running tree the little dog hanyou bumped into a tree. He had no time to run any farther and so his back faced the tree as the demons came charging. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and his mind raced. He was desperately trying to find a solution. He did not want to die! He was still so young and the pain those demons would cause him was still unbearable._

_He could hear words swelling up inside of him. He urged them up more and more until they reached his throat and then tongue. Swaying his clawed hands in the air he closed his eyes shrieking..._

"_Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" He could hear howls of pain and opened his eyes. To his shock he was alive and those demon laid on the ground before him immobile and dead. He slowly took a deep glance at his hand. Horror claimed him. He had done it. He had stooped as low as the lowly demons. _

_His whole body trembled. He was sick. What was wrong with him? He had taken life! For the first time he had taken life. _

"_NO!" He yelled, tears stinging his eyes. He began to run down a dark and cold path. "NO!" He yelled again. Suddenly he stopped, falling into someone's arms. Someone's warm and comforting arms. He shook a little more and clutched the person holding him. _

_Slowly looking up he saw someone's face. Who was it? A light shun down on the face and his eyes widened. Suddenly his body became older, more mature. He could feel all of the pain in his heart slowly dripping away. Like a drizzle on a cloudy day. _

_He was older now. Back to his normal self and in his arms he held the person who had healed him. The person who had taken away his childish fear and gave him comfort. The one person he trusted and depended on. _

_Kagome..._

"_Inuyasha..." He tightened his arms around the girl. "Inuyasha... I love you..."_

"_I know..." Inuyasha mumbled into her hair. _

"_So why..?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why won't you love me? Don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_But I'm waiting for you to say it and you won't. Are you scared?"_

"_I... am..." _

"_But you're not supposed to be afraid. You're my hero, Inuyasha." _

"_I am."_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_What?"_

"_Inuyasha! Get up!"_

Opening his eyes quickly Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree. Kagome's voice has woken him from that dream. It was peaceful in the end, but also very confusing.

"Inuyasha dinner. Are you awake?" Kagome asked from the heel of the tree. Inuyasha sighed and jumped down from the tree. "Miroku hunted today. I told them not to wake you up. You seemed really sleepy."

"Feh. I don't need sleep wench. I'm not a week human like you."

"But you will be in about an hour." Kagome reminded him. He had forgotten about that and moved his head to the side stubbornly. "We should get back before our food gets cold." The girl began walking off towards Kaede's and Inuyasha following. Coming up on the side of her.

He could already feel his strength leaking out of him and his human taking over. He hated times like this. The new moon was so troublesome. He wished that he could just be one thing and be done with it. He was so used to having power that being a human made him feel helpless to protect himself and the people around him.

Taking a look at the girl on the side of him, he could suddenly feel a pain in his heart. She looked so peaceful and happy, but something was wrong. Not with her per say, but something that was giving him a bad feeling. He usually got feelings like this on the night of the new moon and that was partially because he was being to paranoid and partially because something inconvenient was actually going to take place.

Once again he would spend the new moon night staying up and worrying, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do before a friends wedding, but it was all he felt he could do. His choices were stay up or put his friends at risk and it was obvious which choice Inuyasha would make.

Kaede's hut came into view and the pink in the sky started to disappear and be replaced with a midnight blue color. Inuyasha felt the last ounce of his demon leak away and his human took over him. His hair turned black and his eyes turned a comforting dark brown. His claws turned into a normal man's finger nails and his legs began to feel a little bit like jello without their usual strength.

**After Eating**

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the hut wall. Only him, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede were in the hut currently. Sango and Miroku were each in a separate hut. Kagome had insisted that they stay separated until the wedding. It was modern tradition.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he sat there. He seemed kind of worried and uneasy.Though, he usually did on nights when he was human. His uncomfortable fidgeting made her feel perturbed. She wanted to comfort him somehow, but there was no way to do that on this night. She just hoped there would be no problems on this night. They really could not afford the effort, considering the wedding was tomorrow.

Inuyasha was thinking about that dream he had had earlier. He usually did not have those sorts of nightmares. Well it had started off as a nightmare anyone. A nightmare of his past that still continued to haunt him... Kagome had been the one to make him forget about that part in his life, but some of it still surfaced from time to time and it just made him sickened.

"Are you thinking about the wedding tomorrow?" Kagome was very aware of the fact that chances were his mind was not even near the same thoughts as those, but she wanted to change whatever subject he was thinking on, because it seemed to be making him saddened somehow.

"Not really."

"Do you want to go for a walk or something? You seem sort of tense."

"No. Got to bed."

"You can sleep, Inuyasha. I'll keep watch."

"You need to sleep for tomorrow. Even if I stay up all night, most of my energy will come back when I turn into my normal half demon self."

"But you seem sort of tired..."

"I'm fine. Now go to bed." Inuyasha ordered, giving her a stare that dared her to disobey him. She bit the inside of her lip and wondered what was making him feel so hostile at the moment. He hadn't had this sort of attitude with her on nights of the new moon since the first time she had ever seen him become a human and that was such a long time ago.

"It would make me feel better if you could sleep some too."

"I have to be awake. Since I don't have my sense of smell or hearing I won't know if there's a demon around unless I stay awake. So don't worry about it."

**Soon After**

Kagome had finally fallen asleep after a little arguing with Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her as she was lying down. This stupid feeling wouldn't leave him alone. He just wanted this night to end.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream. His eyes widened. Another scream was heard. And another. He sat up quickly and grabbed his sword off the wall. Kagome and the others were rising from their short lived slumber.

"A scream?" Kagome tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You stay here. Shippo watch her. Kirara you come with me." Inuyasha instructed. Kirara meowed and transformed into her larger form.

"Inuyasha, you can't just go alone in your human form." Insisted Kagome in a worried voice.

"I can't just sit here." After that there was a parade of screams. Inuyasha peaked out the door and saw people running around. Suddenly one of the huts lit fire. This seemed like something a humans would do, not a demon. "Bandits." Inuyasha concluded. He was relieved. This would not be to much of a disturbance. At least it wasn't a demon.

"Inuyasha!" From both sides Sango and Miroku came running and ready to fight. For some strange reason Inuyasha wondered what Kagome would say if she knew Miroku and Sango saw each other twenty-four hours before their wedding ceremony, but he quickly banished that thought from his mind and rushed into battle with his friends.

**Later**

Of course a battle with bandits was always just a battle with bandits. A quite simple task and there were no tricks whatsoever. Inuyasha had taken down most of them without tiring and Sango and Miroku did the same. As if a group of bandits were any match for people who slaughtered demons by the day!

Everything was fine and only one hut was burnt down, but no one was severely damaged. This was all good. That meant Miroku and Sango could continue their wedding tomorrow.

Walking back towards Kaede's hut, Inuyasha sighed. He hated stupid annoyances like brigands. They were such a waste of his time. It had gotten him worried for a second, but now he realized there was nothing for him to worry about. Nope, nothing at all. Or so he thought...

Moving the hut door to the side Inuyasha immediately felt this darkness that he been leftover. Usually he would feel nothing of the sort around Kagome. He looked around and noticed Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede sleeping. Wait... they weren't sleeping... they were knocked out and there was no Kagome in site! Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

It had all been a set up! A trap! Kagome was their objective.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called looking around frantically. He ran out the hut door and looked from left to right. It was a mistake to let those bandits live. Yes, a big one.

* * *

_**So... How was it? The ending sort of came unexpected for me. I thought just ending it with bandits coming and leaving would be boring, so I had to add this little plot. Trust me... I mean little. It will only last until next chapter. Thankfully since so much conflict at once gives me a headache.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Random Comments: (Episode 151)**_

**_(Takes placed after Kagome saves Kikyo. You'll have to find out how on your own...)_**

_**(Inuyasha just got back and finds Kagome sitting their, slightly depressed about the whole Kikyo affair. He has no idea what happened between the two.)**_

_**Inuyasha - Kagome... did something happen between you and Kikyo? (Kagome has a flash back to saving Kikyo.)**_

**_Kagome's thoughts - Back then I gave all I had, and now I end up feeling like this... (Inuyasha squats in front of her.)_**

_**Inuyasha - Hey Kagome... Come on, what are you still moping around for?**_

_**Kagome - Oh, shut up! Everything is your fault! Oh, I hate you! (Inuyasha clasps his heart.**_

_**(A little later Inuyasha tells her to apologize for telling him she hated him. He says that really hurt him.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_If you don't understand the title, I'm sorry, but I think you might need some help._**


	11. What Orb?

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_I think that one of the reasons that this fiction is a little catchy to a readers eye is the title. It's confusing to understand if you don't know the definitions correctly and people can find that interesting for some reason. I know I do._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Moving the hut door to the side Inuyasha immediately felt this darkness that he been leftover. Usually he would feel nothing of the sort around Kagome. He looked around and noticed Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede sleeping. Wait... they weren't sleeping... they were knocked out and there was no Kagome in site! Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

It had all been a set up! A trap! Kagome was their objective.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called looking around frantically. He ran out the hut door and looked from left to right. It was a mistake to let those bandits live. Yes I big one. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: What Orb?**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha began to jog. He didn't consider wasting time to get the others, even if it would be the smart thing to do. He was to worried about Kagome. After all when he was human all of his emotions raised ten fold.

This was what that bad feeling was about? How could he have been so stupid. He should have never left Kagome alone! Even if Shippo and Kirara were there to protect her. He felt it was irresponsible of him.

A part of him couldn't help but think Kagome would be mad at him for not staying with her, but the other part had more sense than that and knew Kagome would not be mad at him and would understand the situation.

Inuyasha didn't exactly know where to go, but he was following his instincts and right now that was all he had.

**Later**

Inuyasha felt his legs would break down any moment. That was another one of the many reasons he hated to be human. The worst part about all of this was Inuyasha didn't even know if he was going in the right direction. Was he just wasting all of this energy for nothing? He hoped not.

Now that he had the time to think as he ran he began to think of himself as twice the baka. He was so imprudent that he didn't even take the time to ask for help from his friends. If he would have waited just a little longer he could have even gotten a ride on Kirara. If she had woken up by that time of course...

Inuyasha was confused on how such weak bandits could harm Kirara or Shippo anyway. Sure the two weren't the strongest, but they had enough power to fight off silly outlaws. Something about this situation wasn't right.

**Meanwhile**

"We brought her boss. Just like you told us to." A bandit said as him one of his comrades held Kagome by the arms and dragged her into the lair. She protested, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Stop!" Kagome hated this. She had been kidnapped by bandits a long time ago, not to long after meeting Inuyasha. He had saved her head back then, literally, but that was also when he was hanyou and during the day. This situation was total opposite.

"Good. You may leave her here." Kagome stopped her kicking at the sound of the voice. It was not that of a male as she expected, but a female. Kagome slowly looked up to see who was standing there. A woman, cloaked in black, with a long black pony-tail.

"A woman...?" She had expected the boss to be a male, like last time, but expectations didn't always come though. After hearing the door shut Kagome knew the other men bandits had left.

"Had you expected a big, bulky man pig?" The woman in black asked. Kagome placed her hands on her lap and questioned what such a person could want with her. "Men follow orders from woman if they feel inferior and afraid of them, so there is no need to be in such awe. Now lets get straight to the point girl. You have something and I want it." Kagome had absolutely no idea what the woman was talking about of course, so kept quiet, hoping for the person to continue. "If you hand it over peacefully I will spare your life." The woman held out her hand as if expecting something.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said, pushing her hands down lower on her lap, more protectively.

"Perhaps I need to make it a tad more clearer for someone so bone-headed as you. I want the orb. Give it up. It belonged to my sister and now it should belong to me."

"What orb?"

"The one from the Chiyu Springs of course!"

"Ch... Chiyu springs." Kagome flinched her head back in bewilderment.

"You honestly have no idea? You must. You fell in! How can you not recall?"

"I remember falling into a spring... but there was no org that I took."

"Do not dare lie to me? You wish for it for your own greedy powers! I am no fool and do not take me so easily. I can have your head sliced off in a matter of seconds." Kagome didn't know what to do. She was not really scared, considering she didn't have the orb, so she wasn't lying and this woman didn't seem like she would kill her without any information first and since Kagome didn't have any information there was no reason for her to die.

"I'm not lying. I don't have an orb!" The woman growled and clenched her fist at Kagome's response, obviously she did not approve of it.

"I watched... I watched you. You fell in once and once more. The second time you stole the orb."

"Second time...?" Kagome thought this through for a moment. "I only fell once."

"Twice."

"No..." Kagome didn't evoke any other times she fell. So what did she mean? How could she have seen her fall twice if she only fell once? Kagome eyes suddenly widened as it seemed to come to her like lighting. _'Kikyo...'_ Kagome bit her lip. She could never explain this to this woman. She would never believe the truth. That she was from the future and the _reincarnation_ of the person who stole the orb. That would sound like a bunch of bologna.

Was there anyway to escape this situation? The only thing that came to mind was Inuyasha and he was no where around. By himself, in human form, Kagome didn't think he would be able to do much anyway. She would have to get out of this situation on her own. Could she trick this woman and make a run for it?

"I know where you can find the orb." Kagome lied.

"I knew you would cooperate and value your life."

"But I can tell you directly. You'll have to follow me."

"As if I could trust that!"

"Do you have a choice?" Kagome didn't know when she had gotten so good at this bluffing thing, but she was doing pretty well.

"I have plenty of choices, wench. I am no daft."

"I can't just explain it."

"And why not?"

"Cause... cause..." Kagome looked around trying to think of a proper wording. "I have to walk. I remember from the symbols... I can't just think of the direction directly." The woman narrowed her eyes on Kagome. She didn't know whether or not this girl was spitting a bunch of _bull shit_ or what, but she really didn't have another lead on the orb.

"Alright. You can lead, but you have to be tied. My men will hold your arms." Kagome didn't like to circumstances, but she couldn't turn back now. She would just lead them back to the village and she was sure Sango and the others could help her out.

**On Their Way**

Kagome moved around uncomfortably in her position. The men were holding her arms tightly and every time she tried to move her arms it would feel like she was getting a rug burn from their rough hands.

The night was half way to an end and evil lurked in the area. No wind caressed the forms walking and no trees ruffled under the current of air. It was making Kagome feel quite some amount of rigidity.

As they neared the village Kagome could only pray the bandits did not estimate what her plan was. For if they did they probably would not take it easy on her.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha did not find what he was looking for. Instead he found a long set of plains that were uninhabited. He decided it was best to head back and start off in a different direction, but he didn't really have the strength to run anymore so he would have to walk it.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was surprised when one of the men stopped. The other followed, along with the boss lady.

"Why have you stopped?" Asked the bandit leader.

"This girl is leading us back to the place where we captured her. She's got something planned. We can't trust her." Said the bandit. Kagome's eyes went to widen, but she stopped, not wanting to look suspicious or anything.

"Oh... how interesting..." The woman walked over and placed a finger under Kagome's chin, turning the girls face to meet hers. "You gamble when risking your life. What guts you have, but you didn't honestly think your plan would not eventually be found out." The woman smirked evilly and Kagome tried to back away, but the men held her. "_Bitch_!" The woman smacked Kagome clear across the faced and Kagome winced. A metallic taste hit her mouth and she recognized the taste as blood. Her lip was bleeding. "I should have you killed now." She took a pause and a breath. "I tell you what. If you tell me where the orb is now I'll let you live."

"Get off my woman!" Was heard yelled from the background. The boss of the bandits turned her head quickly to try and find the source of the sound. A large gust of wind was formed, like a tornado, coming her way.

"What is that?" She mumbled in unawareness. Before she could make a move her face was slammed in, by some foot. She yelped out and fell to the ground.

"Boss!" Both of the bandits yelled in a chorus as they released Kagome and rushed over to their leader. Kagome sighed in relief and rubbed her aching arms as she watched the person who saved her. _'What is Kouga doing here?'_ She questioned in her mind. She wiped the excess blood off of her lip and watched Kouga pound a few more punches into the bandits.

"A wolf demon..." The woman in black muttered to herself, biting her thumb in cacophony. Her men were being beaten to a pulp. She decided it would be best to return and retrieve this girl later and get the orb then. For now they needed to escape with their lives. "Men. Lets leave." Kouga stopped his attack at the order and watched as they all scattered for freedom.

He crossed his arms and smirked at what weaklings humans could be at times. Turning around to face 'his woman' Kouga grinned. She would definitely thank him for saving her, maybe even with a kiss... If he was lucky.

"Kagome..." Kouga picked up her hands and held them tightly in his own. Kagome sweat dropped and gave the wolf demon a nervous smile. "I'm so glad you're saved."

"Thank you, Kouga. It was so lucky to have to come just in time."

**Walking**

Kouga and Kagome had almost arrived back at Kaede's by now. Kouga had insisted on walking with Kagome, just in case those people came back. Kagome had given him a small explanation on what exactly had happened, but she hadn't really gone into much detail, considering how tired she was.

The former modern girl yawned and stretched out her arms in the air. She knew that Inuyasha had most likely noticed she was gone and was very worried for her. She really didn't want to make him worry, especially in his human form. She also was concentrating on what kind of condition Inuyasha would be in when she saw him. Kagome dearly hoped he had won the battle with the bandits unscarred and unharmed.

Reaching the village entrance Kagome stopped, not really wanting Kouga to go any farther with her. The villagers would not like bringing another demon into their area.

"Kouga what exactly were you doing in the area anyway?" Kagome found herself asking, noticing that she had not asked earlier and she was inquisitive now. Kouga turned towards the opposite direction of the village, ready to leave. His answer came a little slow, as if he had to think it over.

"I was close and I just followed my instincts. That's all. Be sure to give dog breath a good sitting for me." Kouga waved and ran off in a speedy whirl wind. Kagome smiled at the request and returned the wave.

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped waving and twisted her body around to face the familiar voice. Inuyasha came running over to her from the center of the village. He looked worn down, as if he had just finished a race in cross country or something.

"Inuyasha?"

"You're back..." Inuyasha blinked. "Where were you?"

"I... well... I was just going for a walk."

"What?" Inuyasha obviously seemed irritated at that lie. Unlike some people he could tell when this woman was lying and right now she was, because a walk gave no explanation for Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede being knocked out, and a walk gave no explanation for what had taken her so long. Inuyasha decided to let this one pass, because she clearly did not want him to know the truth, which hurt, but also left him nothing he could do.

"I'm tired. Could we get back to the hut? Sango's and Miroku's wedding is tomorrow. We can't be tired in the morning."

_**

* * *

**_

**_I hated this chapter... I didn't like it at all. It was way beneath my usual writing in a manner of speaking. It barely had detail and it's the shortest chapter that I've written for this fan fiction. Although, the chapter did have a purpose, which you'll know of later on._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**For those who have actually looked at my site can you give me your opinion of it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**How many of you actually have boyfriend and girlfriend, or just friend problems often or at least once a month?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**No random comments for this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**An orb is a sphere or spherical object.**_


	12. As One

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_This chapter starts off with Miroku and Sango romance, considering it's their wedding day and all. They deserve that much, but it leads onto some Inuyasha and Kagome romance, which is just a given for me. Thanks for your reviews once again and keep on reading!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap: **"What?" Inuyasha obviously seemed irritated at that lie. Unlike some people he could tell when this woman was lying and right now she was, because a walk gave no explanation for Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede being knocked out, and a walk gave no explanation for what had taken her so long. Inuyasha decided to let this one pass, because she clearly did not want him to know the truth, which hurt, but also left him nothing he could do.

"I'm tired. Could we get back to the hut? Sango's and Miroku's wedding is tomorrow. We can't be tired in the morning." **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: As One**

**

* * *

**

It was a much more beautiful day than the others had all originally expected. Since the day before was so dull and boring Sango half expected this day to be the same, but she had been wrong and now she was thankful.

For a winter day the sun was shinning pretty brightly. Even though the sun was so dazzling the air was still slightly chilly, but that was to be anticipated.

Kagome was finishing some last adjustments to where the wedding ceremony would be. She smiled the whole time and hummed with each movement. The whole village was invited to see two of their hero's being wed. They were so grateful to Sango and Miroku for all the two had done for them all. They felt the least they could do was attend their marriage ritual.

Since Kagome and Sango had been up early to finish getting Sango ready... her hair, makeup, and her dress... Kagome didn't know how Miroku and the other guys were doing, considering she had been helping the demon slayer and not them.

The wedding would start soon and Kagome needed to see her friend and give her a gift before it started. A good luck present that she had gotten in the market place they had gone to not to long ago.

Taking one last look around at where the ceremony would take place, Kagome grinned. Her friends had finally been smart enough to realize Miroku and her belonged together. This was truly a blessing from up above.

**Meanwhile**

Sango squirmed anxiously and tried smoothing at the lining of her wedding kimono. It was beautiful, she had to admit. Kagome had been a great help in assisting her in picking it out. The modern girl had great taste and gave promise Miroku would hardly be able to keep his eyes off of her, which made her blush.

She was so nervous that it was finally going to be the day when her and Miroku were wed. They would have a home and eventually children. They would have the life some only dreamed about.

"Sango!" Kagome called as she ran into the hut where Sango sat. The girl's smirk hadn't disappeared all day.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to give you. I forgot about it earlier." Kagome walked over to one of her backpacks and started rummaging through it. She pulled out more than one item and gestured for Sango to come over to her.

"What is that?" Sango asked, not exactly seeing the items Kagome had with her.

"Sit." Kagome patted the floor and Sango listened to the command and placed her hands on her lap in curiosity. "Alright... In my time there's another tradition which we follow when we are married. It's good luck. When you are getting married you have to where something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." She could tell Sango didn't really understand the point all to well. "Just trust me on this one... Let's consider that eye shadow something old, since you've had it for a very long time." Kagome picked up one of the items in the pile and handed it over to Sango. "This is something new. I bought it for you at the market place. It's a shell necklace."

"Kagome... it's very beautiful..." Sango said staring at it in awe. She looked at her friend with a glossy eyes and then put the necklace on.

"Next you need something borrowed." This time Kagome picked up a bracelet. "Here. I got this from my time, for my ninth birthday. It's a real gold bracelet." She took Sango's wrist and tied the bracelet on it. "And last we need something blue, which was a little harder to find." Kagome pulled out this blue band. "It's like an ankle bracelet, only an ankle band. You slip it on your ankle." Sango took it and did as instructed. After all of the things were on her she felt this overwhelming need to cry out her thanks, but did not. This wedding was making her feel a little over-emotional. "Alright!" Kagome clasped her hands together and gave her friend the brightest smile she could muster. "It's about time for the wedding, so be ready."

**The Wedding**

Three woman hummed a beautiful tune in a chorus as they waited for the bride to approach. People sat eager in their seats. Kagome and Inuyasha stood at separate sides of the alter as Miroku and an older priest stood in the center. A silky red cloth was laid out in a line, leading up to Miroku. It would be the path Sango was to take.

After a few more moments someone appeared. It was Shippo. He was wearing fancy robes as he walked down the isle with a basket of flowers. He skipped along as he tossed them about and people in the crowd laughed and commented on how adorable he looked.

After Shippo came the person the others were all waiting for. Sango. She stood there with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and looked extremely nervous. For moment she could not move, but after another second she gather up the courage to continue.

Miroku stared at her as she walked, just as Kagome had promised. The humming of the woman was making her feel more and more relaxed, which was good because the tension seemed to rise as she grew closer to her future husband.

She mustered a nervous smile as she finally reached her destination. From the side of Sango's eyes she could see her friend crying slightly. Kagome was not really making it obvious, but joyous tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave her friend a huge smile.

Sango was so appreciative that she could have a friend as good as Kagome. Kagome was always there to help her through the hard times, along with Miroku and the others of course.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Asked the priest, holding a scroll and ready to read it. The couple nodded and the priest silenced the singing woman. "Alright, please take one another's hand and face each other." Miroku and Sango did as they were directed. Sango noticed Miroku was more excited than jumpy. She smiled at that. He really did care about her. "Do you, Miroku, take Sango as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Miroku answered. Sango gulped it was her turn.

"And do you, Sango, take Miroku to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live." The priest waited for Sango, but Sango seemed to be faltering with her words. She could feel her heart pounding in her head. _'It's now or never...'_ She thought.

"I do." Sango finally said, hearing a breath of relief from some of the people watching.

"Alright." The priest faced the onlookers. "If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." After a few moments without anyone answering he turned back to the couple and pulled out two glasses of wine, handing one to each of them. "Please link your arms together to symbolize your eternal bond." Miroku and Sango did this with the hands holding the wine. "Drink." The two sipped their wine. "You may now unhook your arms. Do you have rings, or vows you would like to exchange?" Both nodded.

Within moments Kirara came ambling down the isle with a bow in her hand. Sango and Miroku hadn't expected the neko demon to be their ring barer. People in the audience 'awed' and 'ooed' at how cute and clever that was. Sango gave Kagome a questioning look, as if the pin the blame for this on her friend. Kagome smile guiltily and giggled to herself.

When Kirara reached the two Sango leaned down and took the bow in her companions mouth. Kirara meowed and walked off to the side. The demon slayer pulled the two stings and both rings fell unto her hand. She handed one to Miroku and held the other one. Both placed the rings on one another fingers.

"Vows?" The priest asked. Miroku nodded and held Sango's hand. It seemed he would speak first.

"My dearest Sango..." He began, gazing deeply into her eyes. He could hear a small grunt from Inuyasha. Assuming Kagome heard that he figured she'd deal with it later. "All of my life I have womanized many woman, in hopes of finding one willing to bare me a child and be my bride. It was in fear that my generation would come to a halt. I would like to speak today to explain to you that is not the reason why I am marrying you... Even if you never plan on having my children, I will always be grateful that you have become my bride. I love you and nothing can change that." Miroku finished. Sango bit the inside of her cheek as a large grin became plastered on her face and her eyes stung a little with tears she was just dying to cry. Now that it was her turn she felt muted. She stared at her husband and placed a hand on top of his. She would not ruin this.

"Miroku... I had a really hard time thinking up the right words to say when the time came, but your courage throughout all of this has rubbed off on me. You have been by my side since the first moments we met and you even held off your lecherous behavior until I was healthy. I am thankful to you forever. It had been hard for me to say and hard for me to understand and except at first, but I do love you. Through all of your red hand prints, keep that in mind." She ended it.

"You two may now kiss." As soon as those words were out Sango blushed. She shyly turned her headed down a little, but Miroku took his thumb and placed it beneath her chin, slowly moving her face up to meet his own. He smiled at her purely and leaned his head down. The blush on her face grew as the man's lips collided with hers, ever so gently. A feeling washed over the both of them. It had not been one either of them had ever felt before, but it was glorious. Fire works in a manner of speaking.

Pulling away the two smiled at each other and the crowd clapped. Kagome clapped along with everyone and wiped a happy tear from her face. She was envious of her friends, but also very exultant for them.

**At The Wedding Party**

A small band played soft music with feudal music. Miroku and Sango danced in the center of the group lovingly, gliding across the floor. Others danced with their partners and even Shippo and Kirara were dancing together. Food was served at the table and there was a large cake prepared.

Kagome sat away from everyone who was partying and watched them from the heal of a tree. She mainly eyed Miroku and Sango. Those two never looked so happy. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them, continuing to watch the others. She had no one to dance with and she didn't want to dance alone, so she just observed. One day her time would come, hopefully.

"You're not going to dance?" Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyasha who was now standing beside her with his arms crossed. He was looking down at her. "I thought you liked these sorts of things."

"I do, but my legs are a little tired." She waited for Inuyasha to say something else. She knew he didn't come over to her to just ask her that question.

"Could you..." Inuyasha figured that now was a better time than any to show her his grand surprise. She seemed happy, yet a little down at the same time. "Could you come with me? There's something I want to show you."

**Walking**

Inuyasha prayed Kagome would like this. Most of him knew she would, but a part of him was just to mistrustful when it came to these sorts of things.

"So what do you want to show me?" Kagome asked. It was odd for Inuyasha to need to show her things.

"You'll see." Inuyasha answered. She looked beautiful to him, especially today. She was wearing a powder blue kimono, with darker blue flowers along the top and bottom. It had a dark blue obi tie, that also matched the color of the ribbon holding up her hair. Her lips were glossy and enticing.

Kagome noticed how Inuyasha looked handsome as well. He had absolutely refused wearing anything other than his normal red, fire-rat kimono, but his hair was neat and his body looked as lean and hard as ever. His skin was tanned and his amber eyes glowed gorgeously.

Moving aside a tree branch Inuyasha took a second to look at the home he had built. After that moment he allowed Kagome to looked past him and she saw the home. Her mouth opened slightly in awe and wonder.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, obviously not knowing this was a home Inuyasha had built for her. She found it strange that the home was so vast for something to be found in the feudal era and the shape was sort of familiar.

"Since you're staying in this time you need a home right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome slowly nodded, beginning to see where this was going. "I built it for you." Inuyasha finally said. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand in utter shock. Her whole system seemed to pound. Since when had Inuyasha become so generous and absolutely great.

"Y... you built it... for me?" Kagome wavered with her tone. So much joy began to overwhelm her.

"Yeah." Inuyasha went to cross his arms, but found he could not as Kagome jumped into him and wrapped her arms around his waste tightly. In surprise he almost fell back, but held his stance.

"Oh, Inuyasha... Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome tightened her hold on him a little. She could never thank him enough for this. All her life she had dreamed of a home of her own and now Inuyasha had given that to her. Inuyasha blushed from the closeness between the two and realized he needed to stop this before she noticed his embarrassment.

"Okay, come on." Inuyasha slowly pulled her off of him and turned her back to the house. "We need to look at the inside." Kagome nodded. She felt as excited as a little girl would if they just got that new pony they were waiting for.

"Lead the way." Kagome said grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's hand, only to have him blush again.

Inuyasha lead her to the door and opened it slowly. It had a wooden handle for opening, which was unusually for a home in such a time, but it looked like Inuyasha really went the extra length.

Entering the home, Kagome pulled her hand away and once again covered her mouth in shock. It was beautiful. The floor was wooden, with a bear skin in the center. A small table sat with some pretty, but unusual plant. There were cushions and a place for a fire. This was most likely the living area.

"This way." Inuyasha led Kagome farther into the home and they stopped in a place which Kagome assumed was the kitchen. There was another small table with a sitting cushion on each side and a little pit to start a fire. There was also a pale hanging on the wall. It was probably to carry water in. "There's a stream and a hot spring right past the trees outside. You can bathe and get water." Kagome nodded, gulping back another thanks and another urge to hug him. She would wait until the end. "Now for the bedrooms." Inuyasha lead Kagome to two small rooms first, which were basically the same in size and design. They were empty for now. He explained that she could do whatever she wanted to with them later on.

Finally Inuyasha took her into the main bedroom, which now belonged to her. He slid the bamboo aside and let her walk in. Once more she was in amazement. On the floor was what she could assume a bed. It was many cushions closed together that were entrapped in a large cloth, so they would stay together. There were cushions for the pillows and a silky blanket laid across the top. In the corner was another table and cushions for just whatever and on the wall there was a window with a silky curtain draped over it. They was a closet to the side and that was basically it.

"Well that's all." Inuyasha finished. Kagome took a deep breath and turned to Inuyasha with a bright smile and teary eyes. Inuyasha suddenly become very nervous. Kagome couldn't help the small giggled of joy that escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha... thank you so much... for everything... You really didn't have to do all of this." She walked closer to him and embraced him. He blushed again. "I'm so grateful..."

"K... Kagome..."

"Please live here with me?" Kagome slowly looked up to see Inuyasha's face, he had apparently not expected her to ask that and so he had no answers prepared.

"I don't need a home to live in like humans."

"But..." Kagome pulled off of him and stared at his face. "Can't you? You went through all of the trouble to make it and you deserve to live here too... plus..." She blushed a little this time. "It would make me feel a lot safer if you were here with me." Well when she put it that way and battered those eyelashes at him Inuyasha found it very hard to say no.

"Whatever."

_**

* * *

**_

_**I think that was pretty cute, but more romance should start coming in pretty soon. Be prepared and be excited.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**No Random Comments for this chapter either.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**As One means Together.**_


	13. Playing Hero Again

**Adoration And Fidelity

* * *

**

**_I basically dread writing all chapter 13's. 13 is just a bad number for me. It reminds me of Friday the 13th and that makes me feel unlucky. I won't really add so much romance here, considering this is my bad luck chapter, but in the next chapter... oh you just wait._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap: **"But..." Kagome pulled off of him and stared at his face. "Can't you? You went through all of the trouble to make it and you deserve to live here too... plus..." She blushed a little this time. "It would make me feel a lot safer if you were here with me." Well when she put it that way and battered those eyelashes at him Inuyasha found it very hard to say no.

"Whatever." **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Playing Hero Again**

**

* * *

**

Waking up, Kagome yawned and stretched her arms. It had felt like forever since she had had such a great night's sleep. Those cushions were _very_ comfortable. Almost as if they were royalty or something. Kagome made a note to remember to ask Inuyasha about them later.

Kagome sat up slowly and rubbed her soar and still sleepy eyes. She regretted having to leave the warmth of her covers. It seemed like winter was actually starting its cold point now. Kagome couldn't wait for it to actually start to snow.

Thinking of Inuyasha, Kagome looked over towards the wall directly in front of her. Inuyasha was leaning against it with the Tetsusaiga close beside him. He seemed a lot more serene in his sleep this morning than he had since he had slept in her room a long while back. She liked seeing him so calm. It made her feel nice and good.

Kagome slowly pushed the blanket aside and began to crawl over to the unsuspecting hanyou. She stopped about a foot in front of him and on her hands and knees she peeked her head a little lower to see his closed eye lids. She beamed at how 'kawaii' that looked. (Kawaii means cute)

The hanyou's eyes, ears, and nose all twitched in sequence. Kagome was afraid he was waking up, but he didn't. He was just becoming more aware of his environment more. With another twitch of his ear Kagome sucked in an eager squeal. She wanted so badly to rub the soft and velvety looking ear.

Taking a breath Kagome took the dare. After all what would he say if he found out? 'What the _hell_ are you doing?' That wasn't so bad. It wasn't as bad as this urge at least.

Kagome reached up hesitantly and gently placed a hand on his ear. It convulsed slightly, but that was all. As she began to tenderly rub it he seemed to be falling deeper into his sleep and slouched forward a bit more. It seemed as if he was really enjoying this.

With Inuyasha's slouch his face came a little closer to Kagome's and she found herself no longer staring at his ear, but his face. Little by little Kagome moved her hand down from Inuyasha's ear to his cheek. It was not as rough as she would have expected, in fact it was kind of soft, yet manly at the same time.

The miko traced his jaw line and watched the slight parting of his warm lips. Her fingers follow the shape of his bottom lip and his hot breath hit her hands a little, sending goose bumps up her arm. What was he doing to her? Suddenly she was yearning to kiss those lips of his, but knew that was out of line.

Inuyasha opened his eyes unexpectedly and Kagome blushed, pulling her hand back and holding it to her heart. Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment.

"Kagome?" He still had some fatigue in his voice, so he had just woken up at that moment. "What are you doing?" At least he had left the '_hell_' part out.

"I was just... ah... um..." Kagome's blush deepened as she turned her back to him. "I was trying to wake you and ask whether or not you wanted some ramen for breakfast. So... do you want ramen?"

"Ramen?" Inuyasha abruptly moved forward like an excited puppy hearing his favorite phrase 'Do you want Ramen?' Kagome would take that as a yes.

"We just have to go back to Kaede's. I never had a chance to bring my backpack here last night." She reminded.

"Sure. Come on then." Inuyasha knelt in front of her and she stood, getting on his back - and off they went.

**At Kaede's**

Letting Kagome off of his back Inuyasha followed the girl into the old priestess's hut. Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara were all there. Shippo and Kirara seemed kind of lonely. No wonder... they didn't have Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango with them like usual.

As soon as Inuyasha walked through Shippo looked up and since Inuyasha was the first to come and enter Shippo jumped straight into the half demons unsuspecting arms. Inuyasha - of course - fell back a little and straight into Kagome who backed away from them, before they knocked her completely over.

"What the _hell_!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and picked him up so Shippo's face was up as high as his. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"You guys didn't come back last night... so I was worried..." He answered casually. Inuyasha growled at the patience in the tone and went to toss the kit, but Kagome grabbed Shippo and held him, giving him a hug.

"We're sorry to worry you, Shippo. Next time we'll tell you. I promise." With that Kagome put him down she felt something soft against her ankle. Kirara was there 'meowing' and rubbing against her happily. "Oh, Kirara... I don't know if we should visit Sango so early... considering it was their honeymoon night and all." Kagome mumbled the last part, but Inuyasha heard. He looked at her with curiosity stained in his eyes.

"What's a honey...moon?" He asked. Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"You mean you don't know?" She should have expected that, bearing in mind the fact he basically only paid attention to demon mating and such. She really had no desire to explain to him what people did on their honeymoon so she blushed and began to play with her fingers.

"Inuyasha on a honeymoon the two humans finally 'mate'." Apparently Kaede was aware of the choice of words Inuyasha preferred. At first Inuyasha nodded and then it struck him.

"_Fuck!_ Miroku and Sango!" He seemed disgusted and it made a fowl taste appear in his mouth. A taste that could only be overcome by... ramen! "Didn't we come here to get ramen?" He asked turning to Kagome. She blinked and then remembered their purpose for being there. She bobbed her head in remembrace and agreement.

"We should eat here." She told Inuyasha and walked past him before he had a chance to repudiate anything. Kagome grabbed out some cups of ramen and all the things she would need for it, before boiling some water.

Taking a seat to wait for the food, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to sit down next to her.

"So Kagome. Where were you yesterday? How come you didn't come back?" Shippo asked. Kagome sighed and didn't exactly know if Inuyasha would rather explain his gift himself.

"I built her a new home." Inuyasha said, finally sitting next to Kagome. Kaede had already known. He had told her ahead of time, so she was not surprised, but Shippo was a bit...well... shocked. Sure he saw Inuyasha as brave, cool, and a hero, but he also saw him as stubborn, rude, and insensitive. A person with those qualities would not just build someone a home. Had he had the wrong impression on Inuyasha all along? No. He decided he would let this slip as Inuyasha had suffered from severe head trauma from all of the sits and built a home randomly. It somehow sounded more reasonable to the little fox demon.

"But why would you do that?" Shippo asked. He didn't know why it made Inuyasha blush slightly, or why the hanyou made a fis, with an anger vein popping from his forehead. He didn't understand the aggravated twitching of the half dog's eye brows.

"She needed a home..." Inuyasha began with a scrunched tone, obviously holding in a bellow. "So why don't you mind your own business, runt?" Before Inuyasha's anger could grow some woman came running into Kaede's.

The woman was mid height with black hair, tighed into a bun. Her hands were callosed and scrapped, which made everyone obvious to the fact she worked in the fields and she seemed to be in her later thirties. Sweat rolled down her overworked skin. Kaede did not reckonize this person to be from her village.

"Are you..." The woman took a deep breath. "Lady Kaede. The preistess of this village."

"Aye, how can I be of assistance to you?" Kaede placed her arms behind her back and stood in her usual position.

Kagome took the boiling water away from the fire and took a cup of ramen, pouring in the water and handing it to Inuyasha. She decided she would not eat until this woman was gone, just in case she was needed.

"I am Miyake. I come from the next village over and I am in desperate need of some aid. My village is under attack of a demon. Our men could not hold it off. Please, I beg of you. We may not be from the same home, but we're still neighbors."

"What type of demon?"

"Well it's big and green, with black eyes and claws and back spikes." She was talking relatively fast, but not so fast that the on-listeners could not hear what she was saying. It sounded as though she was talking about some reptilian demon.

"Alright." Kaede turned to Inuyasha who had stopped his speedy eating to give her a look that said 'Don't even think about it'. "Inuyasha, you heard her. You must be off to slay the demon." Inuyasha almost fell over.

"No! It ain't my problem you hag." Inuyasha put his ramen down and crossed his arms.

"Lady, if I must say so myself, he does not look qualified to defeat a demon of such high stature." At that Inuyasha's eyes opened with a new set of determination. Yes, a determination to prove this _bitch_ wrong.

"Fine. I'll kill the damn thing." He got up and Kagome shook her head, getting up as well. He could actually be quite gullible sometimes.

**Village**

Arriving at the village Inuyasha noticed it was not in ruins or anything. In fact it was barely harmed. The demon was standing there. It only looked around, not moving. Inuyasha let Kagome drop from his back and Miyake came up beside him.

"It doesn't seem like it's harming a damn thing." Inuyasha commented in irritability.

"Inuyasha look closer." Kagome pointed to the demon's feet. A charm was stuck to each one. "They're to temporarily hold it. I think..."

"We were only able to do that, but it will last for only a few moments longer." Miyake informed.

"I'll kill it when they come off." Inuyasha notified.

"But sir... the demon is not so weak. It would be better to kill it when it's unable to attack."

"Only cowards do that." Inuyasha pulled out his sword and waited for the demon's seals to be released. "A demon that can't overcome some stupid sutras must be pretty weak anyway. It won't be a problem."

"If the demon was so weak our fighters could have defeated it."

"Your weak and your humans." With those last words said, Inuyasha watched the seals break and the large, reptile demon roared out in rage. Inuyasha pulled his leg back and prepared for the oncoming battle.

The demon seemed to immediately see Inuyasha as a threat because it turned and face the hanyou in fury. It charged in a blind wrath and thinking twice Inuyasha headed away from the village. He ran to the outskirts and in his chance to move the demon swiped him from behind. Creating nothing, but something that would later be a bruise.

He rolled on the ground to recover from the strike and stood as quickly as he could, taking the chance himself to slash the demon. He cut off its arm in one easy thrust.

The reptile hissed right away and stepped back. It prepared for its next attack, but Inuyasha moved to fast for it and held his sword in the air. Slamming the sword in the ground he yelled two key words.

"Wind Scar!" Then a few waves of energy cut through what was known as the wind scar and the demon was sliced to bits.

Kagome watched as if it was normal and the woman called Miyake looked on in awe. A few villagers cheered and clapped from the side. Kagome laughed at how much attention Inuyasha was getting. It gave him an adorable look of embarrassment.

Miyake walked over to Inuyasha after getting over her surprise. Kagome walked a few steps behind the woman and stopped as soon as she did. She was curious on what this woman had to say to Inuyasha. Probably some sort of congratulation.

"You are very heroic sir." The woman bowed. "And I am very grateful to your services. Inuyasha placed his sword in the sheath. He didn't reply to her words. To him something was up with this situation. This woman and none of these people had commented on him being a hanyou or anything of the sort and he was the one they congratulated, rather than one of his companions. Regularly it was Miroku or something, but Kagome was there now, so she should have been the one, or they could have just ignored the hero's all together.

"We've heard stories of the hanyou from our neighboring village and how he protects them, but we had not expected you to be so strong. Is there anything we can do for you to make up for the hassle we have caused."

"Feh, I didn't do it to help humans. I did it because I was bored."

"Oh... I see."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered bringing her hand to her chin. That was not Inuyasha's usual response. He never told people the reason for killing was that he was 'bored'. What had gotten into him?

"Kagome, come on. Let's quit wasting time." Inuyasha began to walk off and Kagome followed.

_**

* * *

**_

**_The was a fairly short chapter, but as I said I hate the number thirteen and I have a nice little scene prepared in the next chapter that I'm sure basically all of you will love and getting that little swirling feeling in your stomach over..._**

**_But you'll just have to wait until I decided to post that chapter._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**(No Random Comments)**_

**_Sorry I'm just not really in the mood to post a random comment right now._**

_**

* * *

**_

**_The chapter was called 'Playing Hero Again' because Inuyasha _was_ in a manner of speaking playing the hero again. _**


	14. My Adulation For You

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_Alright here we go! I've been a little excited about this chapter. So I'm going to make this short. Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep telling me how you feel about the chapters and how you think it's going. On with the chapter!_**

**_I haven't updated this fiction in a while because... well I had this chapter ready as soon as the one before it was posted, but I only got around to reading through it and fixing the errors today._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered bringing her hand to her chin. That was not Inuyasha's usual response. He never told people the reason for killing was that he was 'bored'. What had gotten into him?

"Kagome, come on. Let's quit wasting time." Inuyasha began to walk off and Kagome followed. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: My Adulation For You**

**

* * *

**

Walking, Inuyasha and Kagome had just left the village they had saved moments ago. Inuyasha was walking a couple feet in front of Kagome and Kagome carefully watched his back.

"Inuyasha is something wrong?" Kagome knew she should have never asked, because chances were she would not get a straight answer.

"No." Kagome let her hands fall to her sides and leaned her head forward in defeat.

"You sure?" She pushed.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha's voice was a little quiet, but not sad... more like content. Kagome quickened her pace just a little to catch up to her companion and walk by his side. She leaned forward to look at his face. He just kept looking ahead and had just a normal stubborn look on his face.

"Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his hand and he stopped beside her. A small blush appeared on Kagome's face, but not Inuyasha's - surprisingly enough. He just looked at their combined hands and then her face. "Please... don't lie to me."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked down at her lips and then her eyes. His heart was pounding and little did he know hers was too. He could feel the heat radiating from both of them and something seemed to draw them closer. She wanted an answer, but he didn't have one for her, but as his face slowly went closer and closer he felt she would no longer worry about one.

"Um... an... answer..." She garbled half heartedly. Inuyasha didn't listen so well to what she was saying, but did hear.

"I wasn't lying." He whispered. His hot breath scraping Kagome's lips from the closeness between the two. As their hearts pounded fiercely they came even closer without yet touching - if that was possible.

It only took one more seconds for their lips to - ever so gently - collide. The feeling was new and strange. A swelling appeared in both of their stomachs and throats. The fear of the sudden action kept them from deepening the kiss, but not stopping it.

Once the two pulled away they could only stare at each other. Neither knew what was next to do. Things suddenly became a little awkward. That kiss was much more than fireworks.

**Quote by me: Just because you see fireworks doesn't make the kiss a kiss with someone you'll be with forever. You will feel those fireworks with anyone you kiss and love. Love is what makes the kiss great, not the fireworks.**

Inuyasha and Kagome certainly had both the love and the fireworks with their kiss.

"Umm..." Kagome turned her head to the side with flushed cheeks. She yearned for more of his lips against hers, but it wasn't like she could just ask. What had that kiss meant? Why had he done it? Did he feel the same way about it as she did? So many things were running through her mind. She couldn't handle such an overwhelming feeling. "I'm sorry." Kagome called as she turned away from him completely.

Inuyasha watched Kagome run off. He just stood there. He had never experienced a kiss like that. He had kissed Kikyo a total of two times and neither times had he gotten such a _fabulous_ feeling.

Now he was worried whether or not he had scared Kagome off. He hoped that she only needed a little time to think things over and not the rest of her life. He would never forgive himself if he had in any way hurt her or screwed up there relationship.

He didn't really know exactly why he had kissed her. It just had felt... right. It was unexplainable and from the moment that she had hugged him for building her a new home it had not gone away. It had just spiked something in him. All of his sides needed her by him. It seemed as though now she was a part of him. He had such adulation for her. Her heart was so kind and loving.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome stopped her running to breath. Her brain flashed with confusion and the feeling in her wouldn't disappear. Her lips were aching. No, not because they were soar, but because they were needing more of what she had had moments ago.

The was her first kiss and it had been with the man she truly loved. What was she supposed to do? Would things between her and Inuyasha become ill at ease now. That was the last thing she wanted, but what was she supposed to do? She was scared. She was scared of these feelings. Inuyasha was the only person who made her feel this wasyand she didn't understand how to handle such emotions.

"Kagome! Hey!" Kagome looked towards the direction that her friend called her from. Sango was walking over to her and she seemed extremely happy.

"Hi, Sango!" The miko waved as Sango finally reached her.

"Is something wrong?... You seem kind of flushed. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." Kagome said after a couple moments. She didn't know if it would be to great of an idea to tell Sango what had went on between her and Inuyasha. She would keep it to herself for now.

"You left the celebration early on yesterday. Were you tired or something?"

"No, actually... Inuyasha had something he needed to show me."

"Hmm? What?"

"Well he... he built me a home." She watched Sango's eyes glitter suddenly.

"That's great Kagome!" Sango hugged her quickly. "That was really nice of him." She pulled away. "Does this mean you two are going to be getting married?" Kagome blushed intensely.

"W... w... what would give you that idea?" Kagome looked away from her friend. Had she somehow found out about the kiss?

"Well... I was just thinking. So it's true than?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled covering her face and shaking her head. "H... he just thought I needed a place to stay since I was living here."

"Well that was nice of him. Not like the usual Inuyasha." Sango said looked up and placing a finger on her chin. Kagome's mind flashed with the way he had kissed her just before. _'That wasn't like the normal Inuyasha either. Why is he acting different around me and no one else?'_ Kagome contemplated. _'Could it be he trust me more now.? Or is something more serious?'_ "Well Kagome I have to go and see Miroku. I was just going to stop and see all of you, but I told him I'd be right back. We'll talk later." With that said, Sango rushed off in the route she had originally been headed in. Kagome was once again left all to herself. She had only a small trace of guilt for not telling her friend the truth, but she would preferably not anyway. Some things were better left unsaid and that was just how life went.

"Kagome." Kagome turned abruptly when hearing Inuyasha. Her heart pounded.

"Oh... Inuyasha... um... I was just heading back to Kaede's..."

"I'm going to go. I'll be back later tonight."

"Go where?"

"There's something I have to do." After he finished those last words he jumped off in the opposite direction. It was more like he needed some time to think.

Kagome was glad he was going in a way. It would give her some time of her own to ponder about all of the recent event.

**That Night**

Kagome hadn't really taken much time to think. She had wanted more time, but she had needed to help Kaede with a sick villager.

The miko was walking in the night towards a place she so missed. The moonlight was the only thing she had to guide her and the sound of chirping crickets was the only thing that could be heard other than her gentle footsteps.

It was very cold out and Kagome had wished she had had enough sense to turn back and get a jacket, but she didn't so now she would have to suffer in the cold. She was being to lazy to turn back now.

Walking through the clearing of dying grass, she came across her destination. Leaning down she rested her elbows on the bone-eaters well. Sighing she began to stare down into the dark depths and longing beheld in her eyes.

She missed that feeling she used to get when she jumped down. She missed knowing that after whatever period of time she would be able to see the family she had been missing dearly the whole time she had been away. Kagome longed to have things the way they used to be, but than again if that were the case Sango and Miroku wouldn't be married yet and Inuyasha would have never built her a home. None of them would have ever been able to move on with their lives and it was okay with Kagome that she had to sacrifice a part of her for all of them to finally have a part of themselves back. They deserved that much.

Kagome leaned her head to the side. She was getting a little tired now. She wondered about heading back to the home Inuyasha had built her, but she didn't want to yet. She wanted just a little more time to herself. Another moment flashed in her mind. That kiss... She still didn't know what had been going through his mind then. Had he been thinking of Kikyo? She would not have been surprised, considering it was a reasonable explanation for why it was so sudden.

With those thoughts in her mind she was _afraid_ of going back. She could not bare facing Inuyasha if that was the reason why he kissed her. She hoped dearly it was not, or else her first kiss would mean nothing to anyone, but herself. That would be just wrong.

'_What should I do? How can I face him after that? I was such a fool to not pull away when I had the chance...'_ She truly felt she was foolish, but she also felt weak. She would not have been able to pull away even if she _did_ want to. In all truth she hadn't wanted to. Even now she wanted to feel more of Inuyasha. It had given her such a pleasurable feeling to have his lips kissing hers.

"Kagome, there you are." There was relief in the voice behind Kagome. She turned to see Inuyasha standing there with that same look of relief in his eyes as he had in his voice. "What are you doing out here?" He was acting so calm, as if nothing had happened between them.

"I was just... going for a walk and I came across the well. I just wanted sometime to stay here and relax." She said, which was almost the complete truth.

"You shouldn't be walking around this late at night."

"I know, but I didn't sense any danger." Kagome watched him closely as he approached her. "Ah... about earlier... I'm sorry." Kagome blushed and looked down.

"What are you apologizing for? I kissed you. I should be the one saying sorry."

"Only if you kissed me thinking I was Kikyo." Kagome went to cover her mouth. Had she said that out loud? She hadn't meant to. She felt so embarrassed. The blush on her face increased and Inuyasha stopped coming closer to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She didn't get a chance to finish when Inuyasha's hands grasped her shoulders firmly and he jerked her so she looked him in the eye. They were looking intently into her own optics.

"Baka..." Was all he said as he pushed her back a bit and let go. He turned his face away from hers and looked off to the side. "I thought by staying here instead of going to Kikyo I proved that she wasn't the one on my mind." He mumbled enough for only Kagome to hear. Kagome was definitely surprised for him to say something like that. Though, what he said was honest.

"Y... you have... I was just... I didn't mean to say that..." Her eyes widened as she felt something warm against her lips once more. Her mind rolled and tumbled all over the place, until finally she could realize what was happening. He was kissing her _again_! Stronger this time. His hands had returned to her shoulders and he was tense and worried, not knowing if what he was doing was right.

When Kagome felt her form collapse against his she went to pull back from fretfulness, but was stopped by his hands holding her there. _'What's going on? Why?'_ Kagome's mind wondered. Both her body and her heart wanted to continue this kiss, but her mind didn't know. It was perplexed. This was so sudden and unexpected.

"Inu..." She tried to mumble out. "yasha..." But as she opened her mouth to speak the last part Inuyasha's tongue entered her mouth and she gasped. Her heart beat ten times harder. This was most definitely a first for her. Her whole body was stiff, but that feeling soon turned to an awkward joy inside of her and she relaxed. Her stomach was swirling in a million different directions as Inuyasha's arms finally wrapped around her.

Would this go any farther? Kagome found that her own mouth was excepting this and the kiss deepened just a little more. Finally the realization that they needed to breath crossed them and they pulled back. Inuyasha had only a small tint of a blush on his cheeks, but Kagome's was a little more red.

The miko looked down. She was scared in a sense and amazed in another. So this was what it felt like to have the love of the one you loved... to have to adulation of the one you adulated...

Within moments the first snow flakes of winter began to fall. It was a new beginning... for everyone.

_**

* * *

**_

**_You can't honestly say you didn't love this chapter... Well yes you can... But I can't. It wasn't my longest chapter, sure, but it did have the most romance and that is something to definitely be thankful for. _**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Hey for those of you who have actually stopped by my Inuyasha and Kagome site could you tell me what you think of the design. At first I liked it, but now I'm thinking about going through all of the hassle of changing it again. I work good with changing designs, just not places._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Adulation means Praise or Admiration**_

**_So if you have adulation for someone you admire them._**


	15. The Diversion Of It All

**Adoration And Fidelity**

**_One of the reasons this chapter took longer to update was because I wrote it... and it was accidentally deleted... yeah... just my luck and I don't mean just deleted into the recycle bin, but deleted from all existence on my hard drive. It really sucks when that happens and that's definitely not the first time that's happened to me... _**

**_I'm writing this chapter completely different from how I wrote the other one._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme violence; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **The miko looked down. She was scared in a sense and amazed in another. So this was what it felt like to have the love of the one you loved... to have to adulation of the one you adulated...

Within moments the first snow flakes of winter began to fall. It was a new beginning... for everyone. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Diversion Of It All**

**

* * *

**

It looked like things were finally starting to look up. Things were starting to go about in a normal way with everyone. Naraku was gone. The Jewel was gone. The air was clear and the soul was pure.

Two long weeks after Sango and Miroku's wedding things started to become a little bit boring between the adults. All of the children had the privilege of being allowed the play in the snow and all that, but the older people were much to embarrassed and civilized to do such things, which was particularly a genuine shame, since it would make the village a lot more lively.

On a trail walked a cute and chilled couple. A hanyou and a miko. Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was angered at this all. He didn't exactly enjoy the snow to much. None of his childhood memories that involved snowy days were good ones.

Crossing his arms Inuyasha peaked at Kagome to his side. She was just staring ahead and holding her sweater tightly to her curvy form to keep warmth locked in.

"We should have waited 'till the snow melted more before going there if you were going to be this cold." Inuyasha said in a mocking way.

"I'm not cold, Inuyasha. I'm just trying to keep from getting cold."

"Feh, whatever, but I'm not going to sit and spend the whole day watching you play with Shippo, so hurry up."

"You don't have to come at all." She informed. It was _his_ choice to follow her after all.

"And leave you to get killed on the way?... If that's what you wanted than you should have just said something." A small grin appeared on his face as he teased _his_ woman. Kagome gave him a fictitious glare.

They had not kissed anymore since those two smooches that took place two weeks before. The first week things had been pretty awkward, but all this week they had just grown more comfortable with each other. Neither would dare to bring up that day. It would only make things more uneasy. For now they were all content and they would like to keep things that way.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled. She placed her hands behind her back as she prepared her comeback. "It's not as if you would let me die. You care about me to much."

"Keh, woman. You shouldn't think so highly of yourself." A small blush was formed on his cheeks, concluding that what Kagome said had to-in some way-be true.

There was another moment of silence that passed between the two as the village came into view. Following a small trail, where the snow was thinner, Inuyasha and Kagome entered their destination.

"Alright, Shippo should be somewhere around here now." Kagome figured as she placed a finger on her chin and looked around. Inuyasha raised his nose in the air and sniffed. Shippo's smell was mixed with some other children and it was coming from the center of the village.

"He's there." Inuyasha pointed to where he could smell the kit and Kagome nodded, walking forward.

"Thanks." She was about to go, but realized Inuyasha was not pursuing her anymore. "Aren't you coming?"

"Like I would sit around and _play_ with a bunch of runts." He crossed his arms again. Kagome sighed.

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"I have better things to do." He replied. He really had nothing to do, but he figured he'd just go see how Miroku was doing or something. So that's just what he did. He could smell Kagome so it wasn't like she was in any sort of danger right now. There was no demons near and if one were to come he would kill it before it reached the pure miko.

Kagome headed off to where Shippo would be. She felt sorry for abandoning Inuyasha in a way. Throughout the time she had decided to stay in the modern era for the rest of her life and all the way up to that moment she had spent seldom time away from Inuyasha, but she did, after all, promise Shippo she would not just ignore him and come around to hang out once in a while and this was the perfect day for that. She had nothing especially that needed to be accomplished and what better to do than have some fun in the snow to relieve some deepened stress?

Seeing Shippo ahead playing around with some other children Kagome could not help the budding smile her rosy lips formed. She just loved to see others happy. It gave her, her very owe sense of security and solace.

As Kagome was about to enter the center and notify Shippo of her arrival, Sango came and stopped her. With a hand on her shoulder, Kagome jerked a little in unexpectedness.

"Hey there." It was Sango's voice and yet... not. She sounded different. As if something in her had changed and Kagome assumed from the tone she was using that it had changed for the better.

"Sango?" Kagome turned around in wonder. The demon slayers hand lifted from Kagome's shoulder and fell silently to the woman's side. "What's up?" Kagome mustered her biggest smile. "Everything going good?"

"Oh, Kagome..." Sango smiled and in her eyes a profusion of excitement glimmered.

"Ah... did I miss something?"

"Everything is going so great Kagome. I've missed you, though. Where have you and Inuyasha been?"

"We weren't really doing anything really. We spent a lot of time gathering things to prepare for the rest of the winter season and getting as many herbs as we could before they all died in the weather."

"There's something I want to tell you." Kagome could tell her friend was excited about whatever it was she needed to say, so she figured she would take the time and hear her out.

"What's going on?"

"Come with me." Sango began pushing on Kagome's back in a certain direction and at first Kagome was hesitant, but then just giggled.

"I have to play with Shippo."

"That can wait." Sango stopped behind some big tree and took in a deep breath. Kagome crossed her arms and waited, a glitter of impatience in her expression. Inuyasha was starting to rub off on her.

"Did something happen?" Apparently... it was sort of pointless for Kagome to ask that. She knew the answer of course.

"Well..." A burning of Sango's cheeks indicated the information was a tad bit embarrassing in some nature. "Me and Miroku have been talking and since..." Sango started circling her foot in the snow and looking anywhere, but her friends face. "Since the curse is gone, Naraku's dead, and there's no more shards to worry about we have chosen to move on with our lives..." Kagome didn't really get with this was going yet. Hadn't they already done that? "We... Kagome we're trying to have a baby!" Sango looked up the young priestess. Kagome's face was awestricken and joyous as the same time.

"Sango!" Kagome small smile grew much larger. "That's so great! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you so much Kagome... I thought you would want to know."

"Oh, I did! We need to make all sorts of plans! A baby is a huge responsibility. What to do first?" She started pacing and talking on and on, randomly about babies and what they needed and all of that. Sango barely heard half of it. "This is so exciting! But we need to get back before the others worry."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked over and leaned on the wooden fence facing the playing children. Miroku was standing on the side of him. When the hanyou met up with the monk they didn't even talk. They just headed over to where the girls would be.

"That's odd." Miroku said. He looked around the playing children. "Sango had informed me that this would be her spot of choice."

"She's coming." Inuyasha mumbled. Smelling for Kagome and finding her and Sango heading their way.

"Hmm?"

"They're coming." Inuyasha repeated a little louder.

"Oh, I see. Sango must have told Kagome the news then." Miroku didn't tell Inuyasha. He didn't think the half demon would have any interest in such a subject. Looking back at his friend Miroku noticed the way Inuyasha was covering his nose as he looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You stink!" Miroku smelt like sweaty, dirty sex and it was never a pretty smell, especially when it gave him sickening thoughts on what had caused his friend such smells.

"You don't smell so perfect yourself my friend." Miroku remarked, narrowing his eyes at the insult.

"I don't _stink_! Wait till Shippo smells it. A kid doesn't need to be smelling things like that."

"Like what?" Kagome asked as she walked in on the conversation.

"N... nothing." Inuyasha shut it mouth and looked away from his friends.

"Hey Miroku. Sango told me what was going on. Congratulations!" Kagome turned her head a little to the side to show off her smile. Miroku patted the back of his head proudly.

"Always thankful."

"I would like to talk more, but I promised I'd play with Shippo, so..." Kagome walked over to Shippo and some of the children. They all stopped playing and looked at her.

"Kagome!" Apparently the kitsune had been so into his game he only then noticed Kagome's presence. He beamed and jumped up into her arms. "You came."

"Lady Kagome! My Lady!" The kids gathered around Kagome eagerly.

"Won't you play with us?" A little girl asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. That seemed to make them all much happier.

"So what are we playing."

"How about..." Shippo furrowed his brows in thought. "Lets play tag!" Shippo raised his hand in the air. Kagome had taught him that particular game and he had gone on and taught the youngsters of the village.

"Tag sounds great." Kagome put Shippo down.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Sango and Miroku were engulfed in some sort of conversation, Inuyasha just sat and waited in boredom. Kagome must have been hanging out with those kids for at least two hours now and he was really becoming intolerant of all of this wasted time. That had already switched the games they were playing over and over. _'Stupid kids. They can never make up their minds.'_ He could see they were all starting to tire down. Even Kagome and Shippo.

They had ended up moving to a small hill sometime during their games and Inuyasha had no idea why. Something about Kagome wanting to play in a more clear space and being able to watch the sunset before everyone had to leave.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly. Miroku and Sango stopped talking and looked over towards him.

"Is something up?" Sango asked, sensing Inuyasha's rage.

"You can't allow your intolerance of waiting cause you to ruin their fun, my friend." Miroku knew what was going on. It was obvious on why Inuyasha was angry. "Let them be for a little longer. They'll have to leave soon anyway. Better to leave later with a happy Kagome, than now with an irritated one." Miroku pointed out the obvious. Inuyasha growled clenching his fist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed the hanyou's anger and looked at him, halting the game. "Inuyasha do you want to come and play too?"

"Hah! As if I would play some kids game?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Oh come on?" Kagome pushed. She handed some child a ball they were using and instructed the children to continue without her. She headed over to Inuyasha. "Just play Inuyasha. I don't want to leave yet. They want me here." Kagome frowned a little. It was the frown and want that Inuyasha could _not _resist. He would give in and he knew that, but he would not go down so soon with some sort of fight.

"We have to go. I'm hungry." He used as his excuse.

"Just a little longer. You can eat later."

"I'm hungry now."

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome held her hands together and made the puppy-dog face. Inuyasha used one eye to look and stopped crossing his arms.

"You don't need to play games. You're an adult!" He lectured.

"It's not for me. It's for them and even so... even older people can have fun once in a while."

"No." Kagome could tell he was going to be stubborn about this, so she concocted a thought in her mind and grinned devilishly. Inuyasha did not trust that look and felt a little feeblish under it.

"W... what?"

"Everyone can have some amusement here and there, even you Inuyasha." Kagome stepped forward and Inuyasha waited for his punishment. Kagome suddenly pounced. Inuyasha's eyes widened. What was she thinking?

Knocking Inuyasha down the couple suddenly began to rumble and roll down the hill. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but Kagome was only giggling loudly. As a child she had loved rolling down hills and just enjoying the feeling of grand freedom. She had that feeling now. As if everything bad just disappeared and was replaced with the good.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome tightly as they rolled and when they landed he made sure he was the one on the bottom, so that he took in most of the impact, which was pretty slight.

Kagome continued laughing for a little longer, not realizing that she was lying on top of Inuyasha.

"See! I told you."

"Are you insane woman? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt?" Kagome opened her laughing eyes and noticed Inuyasha's concerned ones. She smiled.

"Relax. I've done it a million times before. The snow cushions the fall. It's no big deal and it was fun after all."

"Baka..." Inuyasha mumbled. He had worried, but he had also enjoyed it a little. He would have to admit it was a fabulous feeling. It was at that time that Inuyasha and Kagome noticed there how intimately they were attached.

They both blushed at the closeness, but also got sucked into it. Kagome leaned in a little more, having very few thoughts going through her mind that didn't involve Inuyasha and getting closer. The diversion of it all gathered and the boldness surmounted.

She was about to kiss him. She really was, but then the interruption came.

"Oh! Kissey, kissey!" The children teased. It seemed they had came down the hill after Inuyasha and Kagome and were now surrounding both of them. Miroku and Sango were laughing to themselves, trying their very hardest not to farther embarrass their friends.

_**

* * *

**_

**_That was my cute ending. I know it sucks when things like that happen and they never actual kiss. It always drives me crazy reading those sorts of things, but writing it doesn't give off that feeling. At least not for me. It makes me feel like I have succeeded in drawing you in and making your hearts swell and your stomachs turn in anticipation. I will make them kiss more later on, so don't worry._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A diversion is an entertainment or an enjoyment. **_


End file.
